Robotics
by Karen Marie Camacho
Summary: When Earths ground and water are all contaminated and Earth is quickly dying out. Fairy Tail and the other guilds took it to themselves to take the remaining humans to the Moon. They are now training more soldiers to help operate the Robotics. But now they face a bigger war for survival, The Aliens, will they live in peace or die eaten by these blood thirsty creatures.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, so i decided to start a new story because it was on my mind for a while and i just had to get this one out of my head. Its all about fighting, science fiction and sex so please dont get mad at me if you read this and you cant get the images out of your head! lol **

**I do not own anything just the idea and story!**

**PLease read and review, if i see that this story gains a lot of popularity i might have it get taken to a publisher because i want to write a book and i think this is the story that could get made into a movie, i just have that feelings so please get the word out there and share my story with your friends and others! (of course i would have to change the names and names of the organizations but it will work) i need your support! **

Robotics

Chapter 1

In the year 2096 the Earth that everyone knew was gone. The trees wouldn't grow because of the contaminated soil and water. The seas were almost gone, there were no fishes, no whales, no sea life, everything was dead. The contamination of the nuclear weapons had killed nearly half of the population world wide. There was a big nothing everywhere you turned. Just the ruins of the old life from back then could be seen sticking up from the sand and dust like grass.

One of the organizations that was in charge of helping the people move to the Moon was Fairy Tail. Among other organizations this one was the powerful one with the most resources. They managed to build a big space ship that can travel from Earth to Jupiter, it could go even farther than that but with this new war coming in with one of the old governments that doesn't want the people to leave, they will have to hold back a little.

This was the life they lived now," I wish things could be different" Lucy thought as she whipped her tears.

"Lucy why are you crying?" asked her bosses son Romeo.

"Its nothing, im just a little emotional, ill be joining the Force, you know the ones that fight evil and all of that, I wont be seeing you for a while. The next time I do you and your dad will be on the moon, so make sure you save up a room for me" Lucy said with a smile as she patted the younger kid on the head.

"I will Lucy-chan" he replied with a smile as she hugged her.

"Lucy! Are you ready? Asked one of the soldiers.

Lucy looked at the soldier and then at Romeo. She kissed him on the forehead and started walking towards the exit of the room, she left with the soldier without looking back at Romeo.

"Okay miss Lucy Heartfilia, this is where we part, this bus will take you and the others to an underground training facility. There you will meet with the other groups, you will be assigned an uniform and a weapon, you will have no visiting hours and no calling hours until your last month of training. The total time you will be here is for 6 months, so expect a lot of things to change when you reach surface" the soldier explained everything and Lucy was paying attention very closely. She knew better than to fuck up now.

The soldier helped her get on the bus and there she seen a few of her other friends. "Lucy-chan" they called happily.

Her friends from high school all ran up to give her a hug. Levy the blue hair short energetic one was the first one to hug her, then Juvia the taller blue hair girl with a weird and shy personality was the second one, then Cana the one that loves to drink was the third one to hug her, and last Wendy gave her a warm and comforting hug.

"Im so happy to see you all here, we are all going to be in the same group!" Lucy said happily. "I was scared, all of this is for our own survival, we need to do good". Lucy said strongly and everyone in the bus cheered.

"Its nice to see you here Lucy" said a tall orange hair guy.

"Hey Loke is nice to see you too" Lucy said a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. She always had a crush on him ever since she stepped foot in high school. He was always very sweet and kind to her. Of course this moment didn't go unnoticed by her girlfriends and they were all on her when Lucy sat down next to Levy.

"Guys come on, its only a crush!" Lucy whispered hoping that Loke wouldn't notice.

"Yea okay" the girls replied in unison after sitting down.

The bus started to move and they were all chatting and singing. But as soon as they looked at the horizon and seen the darkness and gloominess of the sky they are went quiet. They were going to drive for a good two hours. Lucy knew that the base was hidden good underground but no one knew exactly were.

They were a good hour and a half into the drive when they reached a huge mountain. They stood in front of a huge driveway and they were all quiet trying to see out of the windows and in front of the bus. All the sudden the ground started to elevate in front of them, the driveway was opening a big door straight from the ground. Everyone's face was in awe. It took a good three minutes for the huge underground door to open and for the bus to start moving. They started going inside the hole and it got dark. The bus had turned the lights on and everyone was taking turns looking at the front of the bus.

The tunnel was going on forever until they reached a more constructed part with lights on the wall. In a few minutes they reached a huge room, there, there were 10 more buses and more people. "Okay guys this is where you get off, one of the guys will take it from here" the bus driver said and motioned them to get off.

"Lucy-chan lets stay together okay" Wendy pleaded.

Lucy could see that she was nervouse and she tried to calm her down. "Its okay Wendy we are in the same group" Lucy replied with a smile.

"Okay everyone I will take list of the names and you will start standing behind each other" a soldier said with a very strong voice.

"Hai!" everyone yelled at the same time.

"Wendy Marvell, come here" he yelled

Wendy walked up front with confidence, she saluted and stood her ground.

"Levy McGarden"

"Juvia Lockser"

The soldier called them all one by one. There another soldier gave them a bag with their uniforms and anything that they would need.

"Okay now that I have you all in order start walking in a straight line, the commander will be making an announcement for all of you". The soldier yelled and everyone yelled "Hai"

All of the groups gathered together, waiting for the commander. They seen a shorter old man walking to the podium and some people were trying to hold back their laughs as the older man settled the papers.

"Welcome all of you to the underground base of Yoon. I am Makarov Dreyar, your commander and leader. This base belongs to Fairy Tail organization. We will train all of you to become the best of the best. Many of the solders that you have met in the civilization world are not allowed to speak about this or their jobs. But each one of you will be trained to drive and pilot one of the best machines in the world at this moment". Makarov spoke on the microphone with patience.

"Everyone, behold the Robotics" Makarov yelled and everyone waited anxiously for the concrete walls behind them to open.

Their mouths fell to the ground. There were at least 600 Robots as tall as a 5 story building; the celling in the room was way taller since there were different floors with different kids of gigantic robots.

"We are going to be driving those?" Lucy asked loudly.

"Of course Miss Heartfilia" Makarov replied happily. "The training starts today so get ready, ill hand you over to The Captain of all of the groups and the Robotics program Natsu Dragneel".

Natsu bowed and headed to the podium. Everyone started clapping and the girls were already starting their own little fan club for the Captain.

"Shut up!" He yelled, everyone stood quiet. He smiled. "I will be supervising everyone today for the rest of the six months. I have the top best soldiers driving the best of the Robotics so please do your best, or ill kick your ass. We are on a mission to gather as many people as we can from earth to take them to the moon. We have a well prepared base and city with many resources for the humans and animals as well. I need your best collaboration, thank you" he said and he bowed to the troops, the troops bowed back as well.

"Okay then lets start this shit!" Natsu yelled and the room was full of noise, yelling and ordering.

It was going to be a long six months.

**Okay what did you guys think! leave a review :D**

**Instagram::: karenmariecamacho**

**Twitter::::: IkarenMcamacho**

**Tumblr: karenmariecamacho**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucy liked how the uniform looked on her. It was black and it had the Fairy Tail symbol engraved on the shoulder. The uniform hugged her curves getting a lot of whistles and cat calls from the men in the groups. She kinda liked the attention at the moment.

"I cant believe we been here for 2 months and we look like gym freaks". Loke said with a short laugh. Lucy had to admit that hit body got bigger and more muscular from all of the work out that they were doing.

"Okay soldiers, today you will be practicing hand to hand combat. I will have Private Laxus and his team teach each group the techniques, if you do well you will be assigned a close combat Robotic, they are easy to maneuver and you will be first in line in battle, also you will be a scavenger out there since the Robotic is light and can move faster, is that clear?" Natsu yelled loudly so that everyone could hear.

"Yes" Everyone yelled back, except for Lucy who was too busy looking at one of her nails. This didn't go unnoticed by Natsu.

"Excuse me, I didn't hear you" Natsu said but Lucy didn't look up to him. Natsu cleared his throat and walked up to Lucy. He was a good 2 feet taller than her so he had to look down. He had to admit the uniform looked good on her, but he knew better than to take his mind there when relationships with female soldiers were forbidden.

Lucy looked around and then she looked up, she gasp at the proximity that they were and she apologized.

"You didn't hear a word I said did you?" he asked with a huskie voice, he was tempting her.

"I did sir, you said that depending on how well we do on our hand to hand combat that that will depend what kind of Robotic we get assigned, I might have been fighting with my nail but your voice is hard to not ignore Captain" Lucy said with a smile.

Natsu couldn't help but to smile back at the girl, he liked her. He wanted to know her real name. He just knew from the uniform that it was Heartfilia. Everyone especially the girl looked at Lucy like they wanted to kill her.

Natsu gathered his composure and yelled at Lucy " Well next time say "Yes" with the whole group.

"Oh Yes!" Lucy yelled and Natsu walked away from her.

"Okay so now Private Jellal and Private Laxus will start training you guys, please do your best or leave. This is what it comes down to today" Natsu yelled before going inside some metal doors, two soldiers following right behind him.

Lucy on the other hand was already being pushed around by the other girls from different groups. She was getting some dirty looks as well.

"Oh you have done it now Lucy" Erza said as she and Lucy partnered up for the sparing.

"I know I should have been paying more attention" Lucy replied completely lost to what Erza meant to say.

"No that's not what I meant Luce" Erza said as she laughed out loud. "Did you see the look that he gave you when he walked up to you? He eat you up with his eyes Lucy, and if you look up now you will see him staring right back at you at 1 o'clock" Erza said and Lucy turned around to look at the huge windows were they higher ups stay and watch. Lucys eyes and Natsus eyes meet. Natsu signaled her to turn around and get to work so she did before she got into more trouble.

They spent four hours sparing and changing partners, they started assigning Robotics an hour ago and Lucy was getting frustrated. Almost all of her friends had gotten assigned partners except her.

Up in the windows were the other higher ups where at Natsu was standing watch of everyone. He was the one ordering who was getting the classified Robotics. "She is really good" Natsu said out loud.

"Why haven't you assigned her a Robotic yet? Gray Fullbuster said. He was Natsus best friend and Second Captain in the organizations.

"I want to save her up for the best one". Natsu said

"Wait you mean your Robotics Twin? Do you think she will be able to handle that one? I mean she is strong but that Robotic is for close combat and for classified assignments, unless you are planning on taking her with you". Gray said.

Natsu just looked at Gray and smiled.

"Oh no I know that smile" Gray thought, "This girl is in for a surprise.

Down in the training grounds, Lucy was taking everyone out, one by one. She fought guys, girls, no one was able to beat her.

Natsu walked up to the circle were everyone was watching. As soon as they seen him walking towards them they started to move aside.

He crossed his arms and looked concentrated as he watched Lucy throw a round house kick to the guy knocking him right out. Everyone was gasping or clapping for her.

"In next" Natsu said. Everyone in the room went quiet, Lucy gulped hard but smiled.

"Okay Captain if you say so" She said full of confidence and power.

They both got into the fighting position and Natsu was the one to throw the first hit, of course Lucy blocked it and managed to get on his back, she put her arm around his neck and she twisted them quick making Natsu flip over and her landing on top of him with her knees on his neck and his hands tightly wrapped in a hand cuff position.

"Its oven Captain Dragneel" Lucy whispered and she got up and off of him.

Natsu got up from the ground and dusted himself off. "Oh where are not done yet Miss" Natsu said. He signaled one of the soldiers to bring something, the soldier walked away for a few seconds before coming back with a box. The soldier bowed and handed the box to Natsu, Natsu opened it and grabbed two knifes from the box.

Lucys eyes widen and a smile grew on her face. This was her area of expertise.

Natsu noticed the smile and knew that he was going to enjoy this one. "Move away everyone, this is about to get dangerous". Natsu ordered.

"The only way this will get dangerous is if you cant handle your weapon, if you trust and handle your weapon as you are supposed to, there shouldn't be no need for everyone to back up, Captain" Lucy said in a sexy yet mocking voice.

Natsu frowned and threw the first attack with the knife. Lucy moved her face and she did a twist with her body and hit both of his legs, making Natsu fall to the floor. She hooked her legs with his and grabbed his knife, with her right hand and brought her knife up to his neck. "I won this second round Captain" Lucy said sensually.

Natsu couldn't help but to feel turned on. Usually the women that he would date and sleep with were always a fan of having him on top, but this one likes to take charge and he was enjoying it.

"Very well Heartfilia, you have proven to be skilled and stealthy. I will have you practice now with Laxus and I will make some accommodations, I got your Robotics". He said with an evilish grin.

Lucy returned the evil grin and he walked away.

"Natsu what do you think you are doing?" Gray asked amused. "You like her don't you, ive never seen you like this, you barely come and check on them" he said.

"Yea she is worthy of maneuvering The Twin, I need a battle partner out there Gray, you already have my left side covered, I need a right man wingman and she is perfect". He said, "And no I don't like her" Natsu yelled. "Send everyone to eat in 30 minutes but have her come to my office, I want to show her the Robotic she will be using from now on". Natsu ordered one of the soldier and the soldier bowed and walked away to inform the others.

Thirty Minutes passed and everyone went to eat. Lucy was ready to go when one of the higher up private Elfman grabbed her attention and asked her to follow him, she did without a question.

He took her inside the wall where the captains meet. The hall ways where a little dark, they went up a flight of stairs and he waited for her at a big door. "Please come on in, he is waiting for you" Elfman said before leaving.

Lucy walked in and notices Captain Natsu Dragneel looking at the wall behind the desk. "You called for me Captain" she said before saluting him.

"Good work out there soldier" Natsu said with a smile.

Lucy blused and bowed to him.

"I want to show you something, I think with your skills and determination you will be able to manuveru this one" he said.

"May I ask what this is about" Lucy asked shyly.

"Yes, come here" he ordered, and she obeyed.

All of the sudden the wall behind his desk started to move and Lucy could see glass coming into view, when the wall disappeared she gasped.

"Its amazing" she said in awe, both of her hands where on the huge window and Natsu couldn't help to smile at the girl, she looked like she seen a sunset, something they haven't been able to witness in years.

"You will be my right hand man Heartfilia" Natsu said, Lucy didn't tore her gaze at the Robotic.

"Really"? She asked happily. "This is so cool" she exclaimed.

"Come let me show you it" Natsu said and Lucy followed.

They both went inside the huge room were there were three of these Robotics, They were bigger than the other ones.

"So which one will I be borrowing? She asked innocently

"You will get the white one, mines is the red one and The second Captain is the black one, these are made for close combat and special operations, when I get on one of these I am out" Natsu said proudly. "Would you like to go for a ride?" he asked

"Can we please?" Lucy asked her hands together as if she was praying for a yes.

They both got geared up and Natsu helped her get on the rope that was going to pull them both up to the booth where they were going to be at.

Lucy couldn't help but to blush as they were both together hugging each other as they rope pulls them up, she kept looking down and not up because she didn't wanted to make eye contact with him.

"Okay get in, you will be in the seat in the back, buckle up and get the oxygen mask on, you know this goes all the way to space right?" Natsu said and smiled when he heard her gasp for like the hundredth time today.

"Really? This is going to be so much fun" she said happily.

"you ready?" he asked and she nodded. Natsu started the Robotics engine and a loud roar could be heard all around. He said a code and a few words and they started to fly into the air. A lound rumbling sound could be heard and then it was all smooth from there.

"Hey can I ask what your first name is?" Natsu asked

"Uhm sure its Lucy" she replied.

"Lucy…is a nice name for someone so basic" Natsu said teasing .

"Yea yea" Lucy replied angrily.

"You can come over here, come see the view" Natsu ordered.

Lucy got up softly from he seat and walked next to his seat, the view made her want to cry, they were going over the Magnolia Sea and it was nothing but black, the sea didn't look the beautiful blue it would always have, it was dark and calm. Natsu noticed her disappointment and grabbed her attention with a laugh.

"What?" she asked confused.

"We will find a new planet that will be able to hold us in, hopefully the leaders are smart about their decisions and doesn't fuck up the new planet" He said and Lucy nodded, she had returned to the seat.

"Its amazing, the Robotic, how long you been driving it for? Lucy asked

Natsu was in silent for a little until they gave him some coordination's and he turned around to face her. "Ever since I was 15, I was turned captain at a young age". He said his eyes not leaving Lucys. He noticed her hit of blush on her cheeks and wondered if that was his doing or make up. Either way she looked beautiful. His thoughts were interrupted when a voice came on the intercom of the Robotic.

"Sir we are detecting a wave coming in from the south of the Earthland. Its coming slow but its with a great force.

"I will come down now, get everyone to safety and secure the Robotics in place, also make sure the chemicals are in place, we don't need a spill or have harmful chemicals flying around". He ordered and he felt Lucys hand on his shoulder he turned around to meet her worried face.

"Are we going to be okay?' she asked worriedly.

"Yes but we got less than five minutes to come down to the base and secure before the earthquake. Luckly the base is well building and ready for anything so you are all going to be safe".

"That's good" Lucy said as she buckled up and sat still.

They managed to reach the base before the wave hit. There was little movement in the base but somehow Lucy tripped and Natsu fell on top on her.

"Im sorry" she said quietly.

Natsu couldn't help but to stare at her big brown eyes, their faces where getting closer and both of their eyes where starting to shut.

"Um sir I need to go, its time for showers". Lucy said getting Natsu out of trance.

"Ah.. um of course, im sorry, are you okay Miss?" he asked

"Yes ill be fine thank you, and thank you for the ride, I cant wait till we get to train with them" Lucy said before bowing down and leaving the room, leaving Natsu frustrated.

A few minutes later Gray walked in with a goofy smile.

"Did you banged her up there?" he asked

Natsu looked at him with the death glare and Gray hid behind the book shelf. "I'm just asking you always bring your women there when you want to impress them"

"No Gray, she is different, there is something about her that is just so pure, she brings me faith and hope. Hope that things will be okay and that we will be able to make it alive out of here". Natsu said as he looked down at the papers. He could still feel her faint perfume and her warmth.

"Well you should start getting her out of your head before things get rough, we might need to send a few of our old men out there to check the area, that earth wave was massive, im sure there are people trapped".

"Yes will get to that now" Natsu said as he picked up the phone and dialed the other team.

Back in the showers, Lucy managed to get in without being noticed by her friends. She turned on the shower and started lathering her hair. In a matter of seconds her friends were around her shower asking her all kinds of questions.

"Oh my Lucy you what did you guys talked about?"

"did he smelled good?"

"Oh what did he tell you?"

"are you guys secretly dating"

Lucy almost passed out from trying to calm everyone down. "Guys please is nothing like that, I guess since I did good in the hand to hand combat he wanted to assign a special Robotic, but that was pretty much it". Lucy said not mentioning their little field trip.

"Aw you did beat him up good Lucy-chan, Loke was looking angry too" Juvia said

"I know, I wish I could speak to him now". Lucy said

"I heard that he is messing with some pink hair girl from group eight". Cana said

Lucy looked down in disappointment, the girls started to finish up and exiting the shower room leaving Lucy behind with her thoughts.

"What a day" she thoughts as she finished up and got ready for bed.

**So yes this chapter is long, i just got carried away and couldnt stop typing! It will get much better from here on out i promise! **

**Follow me **

**Instagram: karenmariecamacho**

**Tumblr: karenmariecamacho**

**Twitter: IkarenMcamacho**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The hallways of the underground building where the high ups were staying was quiet. Natsu couldn't sleep so he was walking around the hallways like a lost soul. His mind was cloudy with thoughts about the mission in the morning and a blonde girl that was starting to crawl in his thoughts little by little. "this is such a pain in the ass" he thought out loud.

"Cant sleep either?' Natsu heard someone ask

He turned to find Jellal leaning over the balcony that overlooked the room with the Robotics. Natsu walked closer to him and did the same. "You okay?" Natsu asked looking ahead.

"I guess, im fucking up I know that but, after so long, it feels right, its been 8 years since ive been with someone, I know we cant really be but I cant help it" Jellal said hoping that Natsu wouldn't judge him.

"You and me both, but I haven't done anything with her yet and I don't think that I will. I have to be harsh to her, it's the only way for her to understand and not try anything". Natsu said.

Jellal looked at Natsu for a second and began to laugh. "Natsu I know you, you, Gray and myself are the same when it comes to females, we pretend to fall for them, we like to get them in bed and leave". Jellal said. "But somehow that is not working for me" he said before laughing again.

"Yea those were the fun years, I remember when Ultear slapped you in front of Old Man Makarov". Natsu said laughing at the memory.

"Yea they were, Natsu"

"Yea what is it" Natsu asked Jellal looking at him in concern.

"Are you sure you want to take the blond to that search tomorrow? She cant even maneuver the Robotic yet?"

"Yea im sure about it, she will go with me though, not in her Robotic" Natsu replied

"Alright well ill go back to sleep, we got a long day tomorrow" Jellal said as he walked away leaving Natsu behind.

Back at the barracks for the girls Lucy was tossing and turning. She looked at the clock and growled. "Its one in the morning and I cant sleep yet" she complained in her thoughts.

Lucy got up from the bed and looked around to see if anyone was up or looking at her. For her luck everyone was asleep. She walked out of the barracks and sneaked her way into the room where the Robotics were. She walked slowly but little did she knew that she had been spotted by and onlooker.

Lucy walked through the rows of Robotics, admiring the metal and design. She touched the metal and sighted. She was tired, but her mind kept telling her to come here. She kept walking around and didn't notice one of the security officers walking around. She hit the leg of one of the Robotics and whined in pain.

"Who is there?' the security officer asked out loud.

"Oh no" Lucy thought when all the sudden she was grabbed by someone and dragged into a flight of stairs that decended into darkness.

"What the-" she tried to yell but the person covered her mouth again.

"Its me Captain Dragneel" Natsu whispered in her ear so they wouldn't get caught.

"Im so sorry I couldn't sleep and I had to go for a walk it's the only way I can relax" Lucy whispered back. She hoped that he wouldn't get her in trouble.

"You cant be here at times time" Natsu whispered harshly making Lucy gasp. She looked away and Natsu went up the stairs to see if the coast was clear. No one was around. When he came back down he found Lucy passed out. He figured that she was tired from all the training but he touched her forehead and she was burning up. "Hey Heartfilia get up you have to get moving" Natsu said in his Captain voice. But Lucy didn't move, she laid unconscious.

"Damn it Lucy" he said as he picked her up and ran for the infirmary. The hallways were clear of any soldiers and no one was around so they wouldn't question why he was with her at this time. He got to the infirmary and laid her on the bed. "where is this damn woman?" he asked out loud.

"Im here Captain, I see you are still a brat". The dark hair older woman said to him

"I know Porlyusica, I need your help, she isn't responding" Natsu said totally forgetting that she had called him a brat.

Porlyusica looked at him with a puzzled look as to why he didn't react to her comment, but she would save that question for later. She examined Lucy and disappeared into a room to grab what she needed. She came back out with a small bottle and a needle. "I will inject this it will help her sleep soundly and she will get the rest that she needs, she over worked herself" Porlyusica said as she got up and cleaned the blood off of Lucys arm.

"That's good to hear, Ill be going now, please take care of her" he said

"Wait a second" Porlyusica called, making Natsu turn around to face her.

"Be careful with your actions Natsu, if one of the higher ups sees you with her, or if one of them was to be around when you dropped her off there could be serious issues, even if there is nothing happening between you too" Porlyusica said to the younger pink hair man.

Natsu nodded and walked out of the room.

"God damn that brat" Porlyusica cursed and covered Lucy with a warm blanket.

Natsu laid in his bed thinking about Lucy, and tomorrow, little by little sleep consumed him and he fell asleep with his thoughts fading away for the remaining moment.

**It was a little short, but i had to get it off my mind and here so that i could sleep! **

**Anyways, Im thinking of making this into a Manga. My friend is amazing with drawing manga and i think it will turn out awesome, but first i want to see how well it goes here. If i see that it gains a lot of popularity i can make it happen for sure! **

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! :)**

**Dont forget to review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Morning came quickly. The Captains of the Fairy Tail organization where having a meeting before going out for the search of people after the massive wave. Makarov sat at the far end of the table. Everyone stay in silence.

"Captain Natsu Dragneel, Captain Gray Fullbuster, Captain Sting Eucliffe, Captain Gajeel Redfox and Captail Jellal Fernandes". You and your assisinged men will be going up to the surface to search for surviviors. I doubt that there will be any but its worth the try. Also…things are not going according to plan. These troops will be the last ones that we train here on Earthland, and I truly don't think that we will be able to stay here until the six months are over. Our supply of food, our water is running out. I say by the end of this month we start heading out to the base in the Moon. There Jose Porla will help us and we can finish training the troops there". The old Commander said. His face was sad and his voice was trmebling.

"Commander, we will train the troops and have them ready by the end of this month, its said and done, they are all quick learners, im sure we wont have any issues with them". Captain Jellal spoke, everyone nodded in agreement with him.

"Very well Captains, Ah before I forget, we are in need of two female Captains". The commander said with a playful grin.

Everyone's jaw fell to the ground and they looked at each other to see if they all heard the same thing.

"Ah Commander, with all due respect…why do we need females here, we don't need those head aches, they are all about love and no logic" Captain Gajeel said

"You see, those are the kinds of decisions that we need to start making once we go to the moon, things wont always be about logic Captains, sometimes we have to let our hearts guide us, and well females have it easy when it comes to that….and ive seen a few of you flirting around with some of the new girls, im sure you are having your fun, but don't forget that that is forbidden and I will not tolerate those rules to be broken" The Commander said ending the sentence with a harsh note.

Natsu and Jellal looked at each other, a big drop of sweat appeared behind their heads, their faces turned blue and they were about to pass out.

"I will be going now, gather your men and go, please be careful". The Commander said before leaving the room with his most trusted man Macao Conbolt.

They both walked through the hallway and entered the Commanders private office.

Macao was the first one to speak. "Makarov, why didn't you tell them that that rule has been lifted and that they can…get into relationships?" he asked

Makarov looked at him and smiled," because if I was to do that, all of them would be out there having orgies and what not. We cant have babies on Earthland. I prefer to wait till we reach the moon to tell them about that. They will be safe and they will be able to reproduce and date with who ever they want". He said while he laughed happily.

"You really think that will work?" Macao asked concernly. He undertood where the commander was coming from and he agreed with him. But he knew that Natsu and Jellal would have a hard time keeping it in their pants when it comes to those two girls.

"Yes we will just keep them occupied and they will be fine. We got a good set of soldiers here, we will be fine" The commander said as he started going over some papers.

Back at the room where they kept the Robotics. The Captains where giving orders to their men, they were ready to head out and complete their mission. The room was full of soldiers both men and women running around the place, packing and gathering their ammunition, and first aid kit supplies".

"Jellal, I need you to get the medics and take some with you, also have the rooms ready to go for when we come back, we don't know what we will find out there" Natsu ordered and Jellal nodded before he shouted more orders to the soldiers.

They were all ready to go, the soldiers where inside their Robotics and the Captains where inside the bigger Robotics. "Are we ready to go?" Natsu asked as he adjusted his earpiece.

"Yes, you are ready to go Captains and soldiers" Toby said from Central Command.

The ceiling above started to open and in less than three minutes the Robotics were flying and leaving the underground base. No one missed the takeoff.

Lucy and the new troops stood in the Cafeteria watching the spectacle. Some of the new soldiers cursed, they asked why they weren't chosen to go, some asked where they were going, and some just stood in silence and prayed.

"Please be safe everyone" Lucy thought.

She returned back to the table to finish her egg salad sandwich. Everyone in the table was quiet.

"So I guess we will be having a day off?" Erza asked

"Yea that's not happening Miss" one of the soldiers said from behind, making everyone turn around to face him.

It was the second Captain in Command Laxus that answered her question.

"Now more than ever we need to train, harder, we need to get better because out there things are getting ugly, I will be kicking asses today, and don't worry about the others they will be fine" He confirmed and everyone cheered. Except for Lucy and Erza. Both of the girls looked at each other and without a word they knew what was going on.

They spent the whole day training, they did close combat, they all went into the Robotics simulator and surprisingly everyone did well. By the end of the day they were masters of the Robotic art and skills.

"Very well all of you did good. Now go eat and shower tomorrow is another day" Laxus ordered and everyone bowed.

At the cafeteria things were getting rowdy. "You okay Lucy- chan" Juvia asked, everyone in the table turned to Lucy waiting for her answer.

"Yes, im okay,why?" she asked hoping that no one noticed her sad expression that she wore all day today.

"You have bee looking sad Lucy-chan" Wendy said as she sat closer to the blonde.

"Damn it they noticed" she cursed in her head

"Don't worry about me, I just miss little Romeo. I hope he is good right now". She said

"Aw he will be, he is the son of the right man of the commander. Isnt Macao your boss?" Erza said as she took a bite out of an apple.

Lucy nodded and smiled, " Yes I was in charge of taking care of little Romeo, but since we all had to choice but to join the Fairy Tail organization Macao sent him to the moon with his relatives".

Everyone nodded and went quiet.

"Today is thanksgiving, and no one is saying anything". Erza said.

"Yea people seem to be missing their families a lot" Loke said as he sat down next to Lucy.

"Hey Loke, how is training" Wendy asked trying to lighten up the mood at the table.

"Things are fine, how about you guys?" He asked

Everyone cheered a yes and they all started sharing their own experiences and views of the training. Lucy feeling lightheaded excused herself from the table and started to walk away from the group. They all looked at her in concern and Loke ran after her.

"Hey Luce you okay?" he asked after they reached the hallway where no one could hear them. "Tell me the truth Luce" he said in a cold voice.

Lucys eyes widen and her hands started to shake. Loke got closer to her, he hated when he had to repeat his words again.

"Talk" he said

"Im okay, I just need some fresh air" Lucy said as she tried to walk away from him, but Loke grabbed her by her arm and pushed her against the wall.

"I can see your thoughts Luce, what is bothering you" he said as he put his hands on her neck and the other hand started to caress her chest.

"Loke stop" she whispered hoping that he would stop touching her to disrespectfully.

"I need you Luce" he said before he smashed his lips with hers and Lucy tried to slap him but he caught her hand and smacked her in the face.

"Stop please" Lucy cried, the tears started to come and she felt her body slipping into unconsciousness.

All of the sudden, she heard Loke yell and curse. Lucy got up quickly and whipped her tears way when she opened her eyes she seen Captain Dragneel beating Loke. Lokes face was full of blood, and he held on to creepy smile.

"How dare you touch a female that way" she heard Captain Dragneel say.

"Please stop this" Lucy yelled. Without knowing she ran after Natsu and hugged him from behind, she tightened her hold on him and he couldn't move his arms. Natsu looked to the side and looked at Lucys eyes. They were red and full of tears. He automatically calmed down and his breath caught up.

He turned around and hugged Lucy tightly. Lucy gasped for a second but she let his warmth and tallness swallow her in his arms. "You okay" he asked

"Yes im fine, I was going to the showers now….please take care of him" Lucy said pointing at an unconscious Loke.

Natsu nodded and let her go so that she could shower. He turned around and picked Loke up. He carried him to the infirmary and the nurse that was there looked at him boredly. "Set him in the bed, ill take care of him now" she said

Natsu nodded and walked away in silent. He made his way to where the showers were at and he waiting outside for Lucy to come out.

A few minutes passed and she excited the showers just to crash with something hard. This made her fall but she never reached the ground. She opened up her eyes to find Natsus face just a few inches away from hers. She shook him off and stepped back a few steps.

"You cant be here Captain" she said in a harsh tone.

"I..I know I just wanted to see if you were alright". He said trying not to stutter.

"I am fine Captain, you need to go, if anyone finds you here we both can get in trouble" Lucy warned

The captain nodded and he started walking away.

"Thank you" he heard her say. He waved without looking back as he walked away.

Lucy looked at him as he walked away. She felt herself getting wet.

"Damn it I have to shower again" she cursed as she walked into the showers to clean up for the second time.

**SOOOOOO what do you guys think? :D **

**leave a review and let me know how it goes! thank you all that reviews you guys rock!**

**this chapter was 5 pages worth, so i do hope yall enjoy it! this story was originally meant to be a Supernatural fanfiction but i love Fairy Tail more**

**Oh Oh also ive been thinking of getting a Fairy Tail tattoo...but idk where so help! lol **

**happy thanksgiving hope you all have a good day! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Two weeks passed since Natsu and the other Captains had come back from their mission. They rescued only three people of the aftermath of the wave, and only one managed to live after they brought them to the base.

Natsu was laying down on his bed when his phone started vibrating. He looked at it and it was a group message from the Commander. It read:

"MEETING TOMORROW AT 8:00, NEW INFORMATION ABOUT THE TRANFERS TO THE LAUNCH TO THE MOON, TRANSFER DATE HAS MOVED UP. THREE DAYS FROM NOW WE WILL BE LEAVING. GATHER YOUR THOUGHTS, AND THINGS AND START GETTING THE TROOPS TOGETHER, THEY WILL BE LAUNCHING IN THEIR ROBOTICS. PREPARE THEM AND GUIDE THEM, IF ONE NEEDS HELP, DON'T LEAVE THEM BEHIND, LETS GET THERE IN ONE PIECE CAPTAINS, report over"

Natsu locked his phone and sighed. "So this is it" he thought.

He felt bitter sweet about leaving. He grew up remembering the green of the grass, the blue of the sky, the laughter, the rich taste of the food, and the cold of the water, the warmth of the sun. He was truly going to miss Earthland. But the way things where here now there was no going back, and no saving it anymore. He knew it was time to give up on earth, because, they had tried to get it back to the way it was. But because of the cutting of the trees, the dumping of black waters in the sea, the pollution in the air, there was no way they could just clean all of that up and have the pure earth they had before. Now it was time to move on, and find better. He only hoped that the politics would make smart choices so that they don't have to leave the moon as well for contamination.

Back in the barracks Lucy and the others were gossiping like they always did before going to bed.

"So Lucy-chan, Loke has been looking kinda down, you need to cheer him up" Cana said with a drunken voice. No one knew how she got the alcohol.

Lucys face got pale when Cana mentioned Loke. She laughed a fake laugh. "He will be alright, we all had a tough week". She said in a normal voice.

"Yea you are right, we been getting our asses kicked lately, I wonder what's going on?" Wendy said as she cleaned the dirt off her nails.

Lucy looked back and noticed Erza sitting by herself just looking at nothing. Lucy walked up to Erzas bed and asked if she could sit down. Erza nodded and Lucy sat next to her. "Say you okay?" Lucy asked

Erza's eyes didn't come up to meet hers, but Lucy knew that when Erza was quiet like this, something big was going to happen.

"Lucy we need to be ready for whatever happens" Erza said.

Lucy's breath got caught on her throat and she heard Erza say those words. Lucy knew what she meant. Leaving Earth. Leaving everything behind, and not coming back, ever. They all had memories here but if they were going to die eventually, and the whole human species were going to disappear faster than planned, then there was no way for them to stay in a dying planet.

"I know" Lucy said as she looked down to her feet. Earth was dying, Lucy knew that well.

"You have been doing really good, I heard rumors that they want to make you a Captain" Erza said with a soft smile on her face. She was happy for Lucy, after Jellal told her that her and Lucy were going to be nominated for Captains, but she couldn't tell that part to Lucy yet.

"What!" Lucy said loudly, "Rumors are rumors, can't always believe those" she said with a smile and winked at Erza. "I'll be going to sleep now, who knows how tomorrow is looking".

Erza nodded and Lucy walked away to her bed.

They were all in bed, ready for the next day. Sleep was the only thing they were looking for at the moment.

The morning came too fast. They got woken up at five, made them run laps around the room, all kind of exercises. They had managed to practice with the Robotics, and the captains got the whole group flying around outside of the base. According to the Captains everyone had done a splendid job. Lucy didn't hear anything from Captain Dragneel. She managed to meet his eyes when they were announcing the but he turned his face away from her.

"Attention!" one of the soldiers yelled.

Everyone turned to the podium and waited in silence for the Commander.

"I see that everyone is doing well" he said with a cheerful voice. "It's a bit of short notice but we will be cutting your training short. After today you are all graduating, we will be launching to the moon in two days exactly".

Everyone in the room cheered, except for Lucy and a few others. Natsu noticed her sad expression and he instantly wanted to hug her.

"Alright alright calm down everyone. You will be flying off in your assigned Robotics. Since you guys have been doing well it will be better this way since there is no way that we can get all of these Robotics a at a time. I pray that you guys get there well, Fighting!" The commander yelled and everyone else cheered.

Everyone spent the whole day training and working hard. Lucy's legs felt like they were going to give up, but she looked at her friends and they were more than determined to do their best so they could fly to their new homes on the moon so reunite with their families.

"I have to do this for them" Lucy kept repeating in her mind whenever she felt like giving up.

At the top of the balcony stood Makarov and the rest of the captains. He turned around to face them and laughed. "So have any of you thought of the two new lady Captains that we are going to welcome tomorrow?" Makarov asked with a wide grin.

Everyone tensed up and a sweat drop appeared on their heads.

"Well" Natsu was the first on to speak. "I was thinking of Lucy Heartfilia of group 5. She was the first one to master the Robotic and is a quick learner, not to mention she did kick my ass in close combat" Natsu said as she lean on the balcony railing and looked down at the group where Lucy was at.

This didn't go noticed by Makarov and he smiled at Natsu. "Well we need a second one"

Jellal was the next one to speak up. "I think Erza Scarlet is a good candidate for the position Commander".

The Commander looked at the two guys and smiled, "Well I guess that's settled then. Both of you get the girls and bring them up, we don't got time for big ceremonies or none of those fancy meetings for the matter. The Earth is starting to deteriorate and we need to get out of here soon. I was thinking of doing the ceremony now and leave by tonight"

"Then let's do it, get it done and over with, and we fly home" Natsu said and the other Captains nodded. "It's going to be night soon, we can fly out of here. They all work together well, we'll be packed and ready to go in less than five hours".

"Very well" Makarov said. He turned to the balcony and spoke on the microphone.

The Captains where surprised with the sudden and quick decision of the Commander, but they knew better than to question him. They had no time to argue, they seen for themselves that earth was dying and quick. It would only be a matter of time till the oxygen would escape the broken atmosphere and gravity would start to vanish and they would all float into space.

Makarov cleared his throat before he could continue with the announcement "Alright, plans have been changed, we will be having the ceremony now, I know its sudden but our planet is dying at a fast rate, we want to get you guys out of here but not before making you guys official. So please everyone back to formation" The Commander spoke loudly.

The soldiers ran around and formed the formation that they have been ordered to.

"As of today, you are all soldiers and we couldn't be any happier to have such a strong group, okay we are done with that, now please start gathering your belonging and partner up with someone, go to your Assigned Robotic and we will wait for the signal to fly home and back to our families!" Makarov ended the speech with a yell and everyone cheered.

"Geez old man you can at least give them a break" Gajeel said with a laugh.

"They can rest once they reach the moon". Makarov said "Get the two new Captains here now" he ordered.

"Natsu and Jellal looked at each other and they sent their helpers to get the girls.

Lucy and Erza were approached by two soldiers and were asked to come with them. They didn't question 'why' they just followed the soldiers up the stairs and into a room.

"What do you think it's going on" Lucy asked as she looked around the empty room. The room was white, with no windows, no cameras, it was empty. "This looks like an interrogation room" Lucy whispered loudly.

Erza looked around and nodded. "I don't know but we will find out soon" she said as she heard some footsteps.

They heard the door open and they both looked back to see a smiling Commander and some grumpy looking Captains behind him.

"I know you must be wondering why you are here" Makarov said as he sat down on the chair in front of the girls.

Lucy and Erza both looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"You two have been assigned the rolls of Captains. I know things have been short noticed lately, specially these news, but I do hope that you two accept your new roll as Captains. I wanted to include two females because you ladies tend to think more clearly and rationally than men, yes I do hate to admit it, but we need the image of females into the meetings and presences. As soon as we get to the Moon we want to start building a safer and calmer environment and you two are perfect for the job. Not only are you ladies skilled in every way, but you have proven to have excellent leadership qualities but you ladies care about your comrades. I have taken notice of that as well, so what do you ladies say". Makarov said his hands together as if he was saying a prayer; his smile was wide and happy.

"Come on Boss we don't need females and their sensitive thinking skills" Gajeel said crossing his arms.

Both girls gave him the ultimate death glare making Gajeel hide behind the thick concrete column.

"I accept Commander Makarov, I will do my best as a Captain" Lucy said as she stood up from her seat and bowed with respect.

"I accept as well Commander, Let us build a new and safe haven for our kind" Erza said as she saluted the Commander and bowed.

Natsu and Jellal had huge smiles on their faces but tried to not show it to their comrades and superior.

"Very well! That's all settled" Commander Makarov said as he got off the chair and made his way to the Captains.

The Captains as well as the two new ones stood together in attention to their superior.

"I want you all to pack up, help the rest, get everything in order so that we can make it safe and sound to our new home today. Jellal get into communication with the station at the Moon and let them know about everything. The rest of you, pack up, check the Robotics engines and let's get going!" Makarov yelled with much excitement.

Everyone nodded and bowed to him.

"I think I might need a minute to let this entire thing sink in" Lucy said she rested herself against the wall.

"Hang in there Lucy, we don't have time for naps" Erza said sarcastically. She walked next to the blonde and rested against the wall as well.

"We will be okay Luce, you will see, we will be able to go home and see everyone again, if we all work together we will be okay" Erza said trying to cheer up her friend.

"You girls okay?" They both heard someone say and they turned around quick

Natsu and Jellal both walked up to the girls, they seemed happy to see them.

"Yea we are, we just had to take a short break, you know today has been all over the place" Erza said laughing as she scratched the back of her head.

Natsu looked at Lucy concerned; she met his eyes for a quick second and then looked away. He decided to leave her alone for a while, until they reached the Moon, now wasn't the time for small talks.

"We can have someone get your thin-"

"No! that's okay we got it" Lucy said quickly interrupting the blue hair Captain before grabbing Erza by the wrist and walking away fast from the two guys.

Both Natsu and Jellal looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "Girls will be girls" Natsu said and Jellal laughed out loud.

The girls managed to pack their belongings and get everyone ready for the flight. No one asked them where they had gone, and they were actually glad that they didn't asked anything. Now it wasn't the time for talking. They had to start doing.

Everyone was with their partners next to the Robotics. Waiting for the orders to get in and start everything.

"Attention!" they heard over the speakers.

Everyone turned towards the balcony to see the Commander looking like he was ready for war.

"We went over this many times, but this is the real deal, let's go home" The Commander said and everyone started getting into the Robotics. They got settled and started the engines.

They were surprised as they seen a huge Robotic walking towards the huge fleet of Robotics.

"Guys, we will take off in five minutes, under my command we will rocket up to the atmosphere, there make sure that you guys have the handles secure, it will get rough for 3 minutes, after that we will be in space. Then we will be able to move into the Moons outside and we will reach the destination. It will take 15 minutes to get there if everything goes as planned". Captain Gajeel said over the microphone inside the Robotics.

"Everyone ready!" Gajeel yelled over the mic.

"Hai" everyone else repeated.

The automatic computer voice started the countdown and everyone prayed.

"_Opening Roof Entrance"._

"_SIGNALS ON, AIR LIGHTS IN RUNWAY SITUATED"_

"_COUNT DOWN BEGIN" _

_1 1_

_ROBOTIC LAUNCHING NOW. _

_ROCK AND ROLL BITCHES_

Everyone laughed at the computer when she said the last sentence.

The Commander laughed and look at the camera where Gajeel's face was at, Gajeel was laughing uncontrollably.

"Son of a bitch" Makarov said, he was glad that Gajeel programmed the computer and for the humor, he knew others appreciated it as well in this moment.

The Robotics started to be launched in the air; they were flying at super speed into the Earths weak atmosphere.

"Okay guys hold on tight" Captain Natsu yelled to his mic.

The three minute ride into the atmosphere was rough, the pressure and rough movements of the Robotic made everyone fear for their lives, but everyone managed to get out of it and float into space.

"Lucy" make sure everyone is out of there" Makarov said and Lucy nodded.

She maneuvered her Robotic near the atmosphere and checked that everyone was out.

"I don't see anyone else, we are all here" Lucy said as she maneuvered her robotic back to the group.

"We are all here" all of the soldiers said.

"Okay, just a few miles and we will reach the Moon" Makarov said

Everyone turned their engines on full blast and set their directions and eyes to the moon.

They arrived at the Moon just a few minutes after they escaped Earth.

"We made it!" Everyone cheered.

They were welcomed by other Robotics and they were guided into a big ware house that was full of soldiers running around the place and amazing Robotics. There they were able to get out of the Robotics and were able to walk around thanks to a super gravity machine. They didn't question anything, they all hugged each other as some people recognized the new soldiers and somewhere just happy to have arrived safe.

"We are here" Lucy said smiling.

"Lucy-chan" she heard the voice her friend Levy call.

"Levy" Lucy said as both girls hugged each other. "Im so glad to be alive, but that was all so cool and scary" Lucy said and Levy laughed at the girl. Lucy felt happy as all of her friends where there with her, they all hugged each other and a few tears were shed. They finally made it.

They finally reached the Moon. They're in their new home.

"Lucy" she heard someone call behind her.

She turned around to find a very hot looking Natsu in front of her. Her breath got caught up in her throat and it was hard to breath for a moment.

"Lucy" she heard him say again. "Lucy what's wrong" she heard him say yet again but her vision was getting blurry and she felt herself falling. The last thing she felt was strong hands around her and everything went black.

**I know its been a while. I was just so out of it, my computer was fine (seems thats always going on with writers) I just had lost inspiration for a little bit. **

**I do hope you guys like this chapter, i felt like it was dragging on and on, but ill make sure to go to the detail on the next one. **

**I will be working on the story Of Guns and Books now, i will be finishing up that one soon as well. I dont want to stress about it anymore! **

**Follow me on Instagram: KARENMARIECAMACHO**

**TUMBLR: KARENMARIECAMACHO**

**LETS DO THIS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR MINNA!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A bright light woke Lucy up from her sleep. Her head was pounding and her body was sore. She felt strange. Like a ton of bricks have fallen on top of her.

"Lucy" she heard a female voice call her.

She turned to the left to find Levy sitting on the seat, next to her on the couch was Wendy sleeping on Cana's lap. Both girls seemed to be knocked out.

"How are you feeling Lucy?' Levy asked in a soft voice, she didn't want to wake up the girls or talk too loud since Lucy had just woken up.

Lucy sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes. "Im okay, wha-what happened?" she asked with a very confused look on her face.

Levy smiled sadly and grabbed Lucys hands. "You passed out, your sugar levels dropped and you had suffered a concussion. We guess it could have been from the pressure from this atmosphere and the whole ride here. You weren't the only that was like this".

"How long have I been out?" Lucy asked as she took a sip of the water bottle that was placed on the table

"Two weeks" Levy said

Lucy almost spilled the water out into Levy's face. Her eyes were wide, in shock. Her mind was plagued with questions and confusion.

Levy seen Lucy getting stressed out and she was worried. Captain Dragneel had explained that she had been chosen as a Captain and she could only imagine the amount of pressure and responsibility that she was going to have along with Erza.

"Calm down Lucy, its okay. Captain Dragneel had said that things are good, they want you to rest up so that you can go and start your new position with a clear mind and rested body!" Levy said cheerfully

"Yes you are right " Lucy said with a bright smile.

After the girls had woken up from their naps and hugged Lucy till she almost broke. They had left back to their rooms. Even though they were on a short break from training. They still had rules to follow.

Lucy was alone in the hospital room. The room had a large TV Flat Screen. She kept switching through the channels to see if something caught her eye but it was no help. She had left it at the new Moon News Channel. They were giving out information about the moon, and rules that the citizens had to live by in order to be safe in the large glass orb on the Moon.

There was a soft knock on the door. Lucy's heard started to race.

"Come in" she said loudly.

The door open and Captain Dragneel entered. He was in the combat uniform. The uniform that Lucy loved because it hugged every curve on her body. But she loved it on him more. She could see his muscles and his body just looked glorious in it

"How are you feeling, you have been out for a while" he said as he took a seat on the chair.

Lucy smiled softly. She didn't know what he was there for, but for some reason she felt safe.

"Im feeling okay, just a little light headed when I get up, and thank you for asking Captain Dragneel" she said trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"Please call me Natsu, we have been through this before" Natsu said with a chuckle.

He knew that he was having an effect on her, he liked her, and he hoped that she could see it.

"If you say so Natsu" Lucy said giving him a smile.

Natsu wanted to grab her cheeks and kiss her right there. He didn't know what it was about her that was driving him insane. When he seen her body falling he reached out for her. Her light body in his arms. Her breathing was rushed, she was falling into unconsciousness and he couldn't do anything to help her, just hold her. He felt scared. He felt something that he had never felt before.

Without him knowing it his hand reached out for her face. His fingers traced the outline of her chin. Lucys breath got caught up on her throat and she felt like she was going to pass out again from excitement and from her heart beating so fast.

"Natsu?' she questioned.

Natsu had snapped out of it and retreated his hand quick. "Im sorry, I don't know what I'm doing" he said as he trying to look away.

Lucy laughed at his silly reaction and smiled. "Its okay" she said.

"I was worried about you" he said bluntly.

Lucy turned to him and cupped his cheek with her hand. Now it was Natsus turn to be nervous.

"Thank you for worrying about me. I feel happy, to have you looking out after me and visiting me here" Lucy said softly. She pulled his face to hers and she kissed him lightly on his cheek. "Now I don't wish to kick you out but I am feeling tired. Im still a little weak from the lack of exercise and food". Lucy said as she brought her blanket up to her chest.

"Of course im sorry…is it okay if I pass by tomorrow?" Natsu said sounding innocent his eyes were pleading for a yes.

"Yes that would be fine" she said with a smile.

"Okay good, well good night?" Natsu said before getting up and walking out of the room.

Her heart was still beating loud. She can't believe that she did that. She kissed his cheek like she had known him for years.

"He did say if it was okay if he could pass by tomorrow" she thought to herself as sleep started to kick in.

Back at the Atmosphere Control

"Jose Porla, it's been a while my friend" Makarov greeted happily as he shook hands with the tall man.

"Yes it has, please have a seat" Jose offered as she poured two glasses of rum.

Both of the men sat down on the couch that overlooked towards the Earth. The huge windows overlooked towards the dark side of the moon and the millions of stars among them.

"Im glad to see you again old friend. I'm happy to say but this plan of yours worked well". Jose said as he took a sip of the rum.

Makarov took a sip of the rum and smiled. "Yes I'm happy it worked as well. I do hope that we don't have to see when Earth starts to fall apart from here. It would be heart breaking. But how are we doing with the research here?' Makarov asked

Jose's expression turned to a serious one. "Not so good" he said.

"Tell me" Makarov said turning his full attention at the view of the Earth but still listening closely to Jose's words.

"We sent various groups towards the dark side of the Moon. We had them take electricity and light post so they could start adding more light as they went. They managed to light up 5 miles but they all disappeared. We sent research groups and they only found the equipment, but no soldiers, no traces of blood or nothing. We don't know what took them; all of the cameras went out at the same time". Jose said finishing up his drink an placing it down on the table.

Makarov was concerned at this point. If there is something out there that is catching them, what could be of them if whatever it is out there reaches up to them? "Did they go on foot?' he asked

"Yes they did, since they had to build up the light post on the way. The area looks like it's ready for an airplane runway. I don't know what else to do here" Jose said

"Well we don't need to give up hope now. We will get to the bottom of this". Makarov said as he finished his glass.

Both men said their good byes and walked to their rooms for the night.

Makarov got to his room to find Laxus there waiting for him. "Ah glad to see my Grandson after two busy weeks" he said cheerfully.

Laxus gave a smile and stood up from the couch to throw away his food. "What's going on Grandpa" Laxus asked knowing the look that his grandfather had on his face meant nothing good.

"A group of "explorers" disappeared five miles from here. They were lighting up the way into the Dark Side Section". He said as he grabbed a glass of water from the fridge. "I don't know what we are dealing with here, but right now we need to make sure that everyone is on their feet". Makarov said

Laxus nodded and he started to get this coat to leave. "Want me to report this to the other Captains?' he asked

"No I want to gather more information on this, I will send out the information to you guys once we find something" Makarov said

"Very well goodnight" Laxus said

"Good night kid" Makarov replied back with a huge grin.

"If im correct, we are not dealing with anything good" Makarov thought as he shut down the lights and headed to bed.

**Oh boy, what is the Fairy Tail Team dealing with here? Aliens? Monsters? Maybe some hungry space bears? hahahahahhaa Okay let me stop. Thank you for reading! and leaving reviews! Hope you guys are having a warm day/night. I got snowed in, so im using this time to write**

**(Follow me on Instagram: KARENMARIECAMACHO**

**(ALSO I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL, JUST THIS COOL STORY WHO I HOPE TO MAKE INTO A BOOK) YAY**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It has taken a whole week for Lucy to get back all of her strength. She managed to get her new Captain uniforms and papers about their rules and regulations. Rules that Lucy knew very well and didn't planned on breaking them. She was always strong about "Following the Rules" which led to many arguments with the girls.

They had the rest of the day off from their duties and the girls were invited to a hookah lounge for a delayed celebration for their arrival and the fast recuperation of Lucy and the others that collapse.

"You look great with that uniform Lucy" Wendy said as she hugged the blonde.

Lucy was very fond of the girl. She was found in the woods by the group and ever since then she held a special place in their hearts. Wendy was very kind but strong. Everyone that knew her knew better than to mess with her. Lucy smiled and thanked the blue hair girl for the complement.

They all danced and laughed together like old times. It seems so surreal at the moment. She was enjoying the moment and the jokes.

From the distance two hazel eyes were on Lucy from the moment that she walked through the doors, and danced and laughed. "When are you going to make a move?' Jellal asked

Natsus thoughts were disrupted when he heard the blue hair man. "Damn it Jella" Natsu cursed his friend for putting him on the spot.

"She is clearly invading your mind. You know you can get away with anything. Have fun, enjoy her before she gets filled with all of that paper work and you can't see her for weeks". Jellal said

"I know man, here hold my beer" he said giving Jellal his beer. He started to make his way to where Lucy was sitting and a smile appeared on his lips when she seen her looking at him. She gave him a smile but her eyes were different. They were full of desire, and lust. He got her.

"Hey Captain Heartfilia may I have a word with you?' Natsu said in his professional voice.

Lucy nodded and looked back at her friends. She smiled and told them that she was going to be back in a second. She followed Natsu through the crowd. He was taking her towards the back exit of the club. "Where is he taking me?" she thought

They exited the dark doors and they were welcomed by darkness. "Um Captain Dragneel?"

"I thought I told you to call me Natsu" he said as he pushed her against a wall.

She could see his eyes thanks to the light that was escaping from the cracks of the door. They were filled with lust.

"Natsu what are you doing?" Lucy asked.

"Something I should have done a while ago" he replied before crushing his lips with hers. Her lips tasted like soft alcohol and strawberries. He smiled when she jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist. He pushed her harder into the wall and started to kiss her neck.

"Lets go somewhere more private" she said out of breath since Natsu couldn't get away from her neck.

He put her down and held her hand as he led her through what it seemed like a hallway. The reached another door and it led to the hallway where the Captain rooms where it. Lucy started to get nervous but she was in great need and at that point she didn't care about the rules. She needed the attention of a man and Natsu was driving her insane.

They passed her room and went into Natsus. His room was two doors from hers. His room was warm. Lucy was surprised to see how organized it was. On the wall where his bed was at was a giant painting of a red dragon and a samurai wealding a big sword. Lucy mouth dropped open every five seconds when ever she seen something cool.

Natsu couldn't help but to laugh at the girl. He watched as Lucy sat on his bed still inspecting the painting on his wall. "Its so beautiful" he heard her say.

"Thank you, it belongs to my father. I managed to save it and bring it here" he said trying to not think about his father.

"Its amazing" Lucy said not taking her eyes off the painting.

Natsu took the moment to admire her beauty as she obsessed over the painting. He got on the bed and started to kiss the back of her neck.

Lucy couldn't help but to moan softly. Listening to his breath on her neck, the way his kiss would sound against her skin. She turned around to face him. Both of their eyes were full of lust and want. Lucy couldn't wait any longer. She started to unzip his uniform. Natsu helped her by taking the upper part off. Lucy couldn't help but to admire his hard built body. She noticed a red tattoo on his arm, the Fairy Tail insignia, he also had the tattoo of a dragon that started on his left side of his chest and took his whole back. She was in a trace with his beauty. He took the rest of only leaving him in black thermal pants. He started to unzip Lucys uniform off and managed to take it all off in one swift movie. Leaving Lucy in her black lacy underwear.

He got on top of her and started to kiss her deeply while he grinded his core against hers making Lucy moan out his name. Oh how he loved to hear her moan.

Lucys hands roamed all around his back. She couldn't help but to bite his shoulder and dig her nails into his skin when she slipped one of his fingers inside of her. He started to pump her quick making Lucy gasp for air. She felt like she could die right there in his arms. He kept on biting the crook of her neck and the harder she dug her nails the harder the bit. But that didn't seem to bother Lucy. She was feeling the pleasure from his bite. "Oh that's going to leave a mark" she thought.

Natsu retreated his fingers and licked the juices that belonged to Lucy. "You taste delicious" he said in a huskie voice as he licked his hand.

Lucy swore she was going to pass out from him getting her so worked up and his sexiness driving her insane.

"I need you now" she said as she flipped them over so that she could be on top of him. She grinned her hips on his erection making Natsu's eye roll to the back of his head. She unhooked her bra and set her breast free from the bra. She felt a sense of pride when she noticed Natsus mouth drop.

"God you are beautiful Lucy" he said as he took the small pink nipple in his mouth and sucked on it while he caressed the other one with his hand. He did the same with the other breast making sure they both got the same treatment. Natsu got on his feet and turned around to throw Lucy on the bed. She quickly used that chance to take her underwear off. She watched as he took his thermal pants off, his butt was amazing.

He walked to his dresser to search for a condom. As much as he wanted to feel her natural, they couldn't afford a pregnancy at this moment. He knew that now it wasn't the time or place to be worried about a child. He walked to the bed and Lucy was laying down on her side. Her back was facing him. He laid down next to her and put the condom on his erect cock. He kissed her neck and started to align his member at her entrance. As soon as he bit down on her neck he slipped his cock in her in one quick motion. He started to pound into her slowly and then he started to pick up speed little by little. He held her waist and started to go harder on her. "You are perfect Lucy" he whispered on her ear.

Lucy turned her head to face him with a soft smile on her face. She kissed him softly while he slid in and out of her slowly. She felt him pull out and he moved her legs so that he was on top of her and in between them. She felt him go in her again and he started to go faster and harder. Her moans where now screams and gasps.

"Come on Lucy cum for me" Natsu said panting on her neck. He kept going fast and hard in her. He loved how she felt. She was tight and wet, he loved how she kept clawing his back, how she kept moaning. She was keeping up with him. From the girls he was with, he made them cum quick, but Lucy was hanging there.

"Not yet" Lucy said as she flipped them over her landing on top. "It's my turn"

Natsu got chills when he heard her. Her eyes were determined and lustful. He knew better than to protest. He wanted to see what she got in store for him. He never had a girl on top of him. But seen Lucy go down on his cock, watching her head flip back, her mouth open slightly gasping for air every time she went down on him, and the way her boobs would bounce. It was a beautiful view. She started to bounce faster on his lap. He was feeling himself cum. "Fuck Lucy I'm almost there" he said between gasps.

"Cum baby" Lucy said in a moan.

He grabbed her hips and started to pound her by lifting his hips. He gave in a good two thrust and he was done.

Lucy pulled herself up and laid on his side as they both tried to catch their breaths.

"Oh god" Lucy said with a small laugh.

"What?" Natsu asked smiling

"I don't know what to say, ive never done this with someone that isn't, you know boyfriend". Lucy said a faint blush appearing on her cheeks. She felt embarrassed.

Natsu kissed her forehead and then he kissed her lips slowly. "Lucy look at me" he said. Lucy looked up to meet his eyes. "You mean something special. I don't know what it is, but you have been on my mind ever since you set foot on that training group back on Earth. There is just something about you that I cant figure out. I want you" he said. He was telling the truth. He felt something strong for the girl, and this just made that sense of protection stronger.

Lucy shed a few tears. She never had a guy tell her things like this. Her last relationship was a dry one. They never made love, just sex, they didn't communicate, and they didn't interacted. She wondered at times if she "was" in a relationship. It just didn't seem right. But Natsu made her feel wanted, like a woman should. She was falling for him.

Natsu noticed her tears and he hugged her tightly. "Come on lets sleep" he said as she pulled the covers over both of them and he hugged her body close to his own.

Morning came late at the Moon. Instead of 24 hours they had 28 hours a day. It was a hard thing to get used to but it was something that it had to be done.

Makarov was pacing back and forth on his office. Trying to figure out what was going to be their next move. There was a knock on the door, before he opened his mouth to tell them to come in, Macao walked in with his younger son Romeo.

"Oh its nice seen you two" Makarov said before he asked them to sit.

"No it will be quick, I just wanted to confirm that Lucy is a Captain" Macao said with a wide grin.

"Why yes she is, she did great on her training so we had to move her up" Makarov said with a sense of pride.

"You hear that Romeo, Lucy is a Captain" Macao said looking down to his son, who had a huge grin on his face just like his father. "Well we will be going now, I'll be dropping Romeo at the school. I will be back in time for the meeting". Macao said before waving goodbye and walking out of the office.

Makarov took a deep breath and let it out in a strong way. After a few minutes Macao was back. His serious face was on.

"Makarov explain to me what is going on?" He asked

"I will one the rest of the Captains are here to" Makarov answered as he went over some papers.

Macao sighted and slumped down on the chair. They dint have any need for formalities since they have known each other for years.

There was a knock on the door and it opened. Lucy and Erza were the first two captains to walk in, then Jellal, Natsu, Laxus and Gajeel followed.

They took a seat on their assigned seats. To their Lucky Natsu and Lucy sat together. They were trying to avoid eye contact since every time they looked at each other they would start smiling like idiots. They didn't wanted anyone to find out about their little love making. They were lucky enough that their rooms are sound proof.

They paid full attention to their Commander.

Makarov stood up and walked up to the huge table where everyone sat. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"I first want to thank you guys for leading us and helping us lead during all of this. If it wasn't for your help, we would have been dead right now. We got word from the machines left in Earth, who are destroyed now, that Earth reached its Limit. Its now dead, the contamination levels have raised and the air has turned to poison. Lucky we managed to evacuate the 40 thousands survivors worldwide". Makarov said

Both Lucy and Erza gasped and the face of the male captains turned cold. Earths population had gone down to 40,000 out of 7 billion people.

"Yes everyone only 40 thousand people were alive on earth. And we brought them here. We seem to be well adapted here. The machines work fine, and the Moon Orb keeps on expanding. We are building new homes and a new city up here. We have expanded to every light side of the Moon. But some issues have happened when we tried to go and built into the dark side". Makarov continued to speak.

"What kind of issues Commander?" Captain Gajeel asked

Makarov turned to face the Captain with a goofy face. "Well I was getting there child but you interrupted me"

Captain Gajeel apologized and the rest of the Captains tried to hold in their laughs.

Makarov sat down and his face got cold and serious. His tone of voice changed into demanding and strong. "We might be fighting something else up here. The soldiers that they sent on foot towards the dark side has disappeared. There were 40 of those soldiers, they disappeared without a trace the cameras went all off at same time, and everything stopped working at the same time. They were one 5 miles away. And they disappeared. Now we don't know if we are dealing with space creatures, aliens, whatever you want to call it. But we need to figure out what is out there before we continue to build. I Lucy, Gajeel and Jelall to go first on your Robotics. Take the best men, and fighters, secure the Robotics and explore Also light up the way. We have the post that only need to be stuck on the ground and that's it. Light up the way, and see if you can find any clues as to where these people might have gone to, or if you can find at least something that we can use to study. You will go forty minutes from now. So get ready. The rest of you will stay guarding up around the place. Don't turn your backs!" Makarov said loudly and everyone said their salute.

After the meeting Erza and Lucy headed to the girls locker room to change into their uniform and gear made especially for the Robotics.

Lucy was taking off her shirt when Erza stopped her. Erza touched Lucys shoulder and her eyes grew cold. "Lucy what is this?" she asked

"Oh that, I got a rash its going away though" Lucy said trying to hid the truth.

Erzas eyes grew narrow and she knew that it was bullshit.

"Okay Lucy, just don't get pregnant yet. You do know what once we start growing up in size here we are going to have to start helping the population grown". Erza said as she was putting on her boots.

Lucy turned to the red head and her eyes widen. "But the rules-"

"Lucy there will be no rules when it comes to populating again. We are down to 40,000 people half of them are old people, there are very children. Sooner or later all of us are going to have to start popping out babies". Erza said closing the locker door and walking away leaving a frustrated Lucy behind.

**The Lemons and love affairs have started! Yes! Leave a review, favorite and follow the story!**

**Keep those reviews coming. Hope you guys are staying safe from this winter storm in the East Coast. **

**Follow me on **

**INSTAGRAM: KARENMARIECAMACHO**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They left in silence. Only the rough steps of the Robotics were heard.

Lucy was first with one with Gajeel and Jellal following behind her. "Ugh this sticky stuff that they put on the Robotics smells so weird" Lucy heard Gajeel complaint over the head set.

"Yea because its poisonous, just in case something attacks us and tries to eat us we will be able to kill it when they touch the liquid. If you want to complain go and complain over to the Commander, it was his idea" Lucy said and she started smirking when everyone, even the Commander laughed since all of their headsets where connected.

"Yea yea Blondie" Gajeel said trying to brush his boiling anger off.

"Okay guys you are arriving to the AREA 1 where the soldiers disappeared. Keep your eyes open, we got your backs. Laxus has a sniper, he will be looking everywhere around you so don't do no sudden movements unless you want to get blown up" Captain Natsu

"Got it" said Lucy, Gajeel and Jellal in unison.

The trio started to get close to the AREA 1. They could see the boxes and light post that were left behind. Lucy turned the screen into the Thermal Camera to see if she could pick up some heat or signals from whatever was out there. As they arrived to the campsite, they seen a few traces of blood.

"Guys we found blood" Jellal said

"Be careful" Makarov said

Lucy kept looking around with the thermal camera. She started to climb up the little hill so she could see more of their surroundings. But she didn't have such luck. Until she focused on a blue light that seemed far off in the distance.

"Hey guys, turn on your thermal cameras and come up here" Lucy said "I think I found a body".

Both Jellal and Gejeel went up with their Robotics to where Lucy was standing with her Robotic.

"Fix the camera and look closer" she said. The guys did what they were told and they gasped when they seen that it was the body of one of the Soldiers.

"Captain Heartfilia please keep on speaking and telling us everything that you see" Makarov said

"Got it" Lucy said "I will try to retrieve the body, please watch my back and light up the way". She said as she started to go down the hill and towards the body. She was thankful that they had different types of cameras that helped her see the type of terrain around her.

"Be careful, I will move again I will lose you out of my sight since you are going down there" Captain Laxus said. "Hey Scarlet, watch my back" he said.

Erza directed her Robotic a good 100 feet away from Laxus so she could watch out for him. "Im in position behind you" she said. "Please Lucy be safe" she thought.

"I got to the body, ill be bringing him back" she said as she controlled the Robotic to zip the bag where she put the body into and she started walking away.

She started to climb up the hill towards the AREA LIGHT (area light is where the bright side of the moon is at, not sure if it changes but just to let you guys know lol) when she heard a strange noise behind her. From the distance she seen something moving. Her thermal camera was on and she noticed something blue moving. "Uh Laxus, I hope you are seen this" she said as she tried to keep her voice from trembling.

"Captain Heartfilia run" Laxus yelled "Get the fuck out of there!"

Lucy started to run she was reaching the Area 1 when something jumped on top of her Robotic. "What the fuck" she cursed as she tried to shake the creature off.

"Get down!" Jellal ordered as he shot the creature that jumped on Lucys Robotic.

"I was supposed to shot that Jellal" Laxus said in an annoyed tone.

"Next time buddy" Jellal said

Gajeel guided his Robotic to Lucy and helped her get up with her Robotic. "You okay" he asked. He sighted loudly when he seen her Robotic wave back. "Good, lets get this what ever the fuck it is and leave here" he said as she grabbed the creature and dragged it towards the AREA LIGHT.

They all started to follow Gajeel. Laxus was still in his position watching out that nothing would come out of the darkness to attack Lucy, Gajeel or Jellal.

"Open the gates" Makarov said as the Captains walked towards the thick glass orb that kept the outside world from their huge Utopia.

The group got inside of the orb and they were met by the Research Cops. They were in full gear with their Robotics and they grabbed the bag with the body and the creature out of their hands.

"Please take your Robotics to that corner so we can wash off the poison". One of the Men inside the Robotic ordered. The group did as they were told and they waited for the wash.

The wash was quick. It consisted of using another Gel that changed the poison into Oil for the joints of the Robotics.

After putting their Robotics away the whole teams meet at the meeting room. They were anxious to find out what had happened to the soldier and what the hell was that creature that tried to attack Lucy. They watched as Commander Makarov walked in and sat on his chair. They all sat down and waited.

"Both the body and creature are being looked at right now, we don't know what it is, but we will find out tomorrow afternoon. For now lets rest, you guys did a good job. I have set up Sniper machines on top of the orb and there are Thermal cameras recording around the area from the top of the Orb. I think these are creatures that move in the dark so we need to make sure that we are careful since it gets dark in the light as well. Pay attention to your devices, if we need you or your men we will call you" the Commander said before dismissing everyone.

The captains walked together in silence, they all retreated to their rooms.

A few hour s after everyone walked into their rooms. Lucy was in front of Natsus room. She knocked on the door softly and the large metal door slid open.

She was welcomed by some strong hands and soft lips on hers own lips. Their clothes being scattered all over the room leading to naked bodies tangled in Natsus bed.

On the other side of Natsu room Jellal found himself in a trance as he watched Erza put her clothes on.

"Stay tonight" Jellal said

"You want that?" Erza asked as she kissed him on the lips.

"I want you Erza, stay" Jellal replied as he pulled her towards him and he laid her on the bed.

Their arms and legs tangled as they made love for a fourth time.

**HIYAA WELL HERE IS THE UPDATE, YUP, THERE WILL BE ALIENS! **

**LEAVE A REVIEW, AND I WANT TO GIVE THANKS TO THOSE THAT REVIEW, YOU GUYS MAKE MY DAY! SO SUGOI!**

**FOLLOW ME ON INSTAGRAM: KARENMARIECAMACHO AND CHECK OUT MY ZETMAN COSPLAY BODY PAINT!**

**FOLLOW, FAVORITE THE STORY AND KEEP ON READING. **

**LOVE YOU ALL **

**GOODNIGHT MY AWESOME READERS. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was Saturday and most of the soldiers had off to be with their families. Except for the Captains. They held a meeting every day in the morning. Makarov told them about the creature that they had found and gave them more information about the body that they found.

"They body belonged to a man we will not give out the name but the cause of death was loss of blood due to trauma. He seemed to have been attacked, his insides were missing. This shows that we are not dealing with anything cute. This is serious. Whatever creature did this has a thirst for blood and flesh. We have sent more people out there in Robotics to keep on adding lights to the AREA 1. We got a lot of security out there so they should be okay". Makarov spoke from a screen. He wasn't feeling well to attend the meeting so he skyped from his bed.

"What can we do?" Jellal asked

"Just sit tight, and be prepared for anything. Jose Porla has his members on it. I want you to be careful with what you say and do. I do not trust this man completely but right now we must give the benefit of the doubt, I will send more information later". Makarov said before signing out.

They started at the blank screen before they looked at each other.

"So what will we do now?" Lucy asked

"Im not sure I guess we do whatever until told to do something" Gajeel said. Everyone nodded and they started to exit out the room.

"Hey what you doing today?" Jellal asked Erza when he caught up with her on the hallway.

"Im going to the gym to work out for a little" Erza said trying to sound casual.

"I'll go with you then" Jellal said

"No that's –"

"No nopes, im going, we have to stick together" Jellal said with a smirk

"I think The Commander meant that if we were outside?" Erza said annoyed

"Oh I think he meant at all times" he said before leaning closer to her.

Natsu and Lucy were behind them and watched the whole thing.

"What do you think its going on with those two?" Lucy whispered to Natsu.

Natsu looked down at her and smiled. "Uh they are together and he wants to fuck her" he said

Lucy couldn't help but to blush and feel a little embarrassed at the choice of words that Natsu used.

"Don't speak like that" Lucy complaint before hitting him in his arm.

Natsu laughed and grabbed Lucy by her arm "Don't go judging when we have been doing the same thing" he whispered on her ear before walking away, making Lucy change ten different shades of red.

She knew that he was right, and she knew that she didn't have anything to say because like he said, they have been doing the same thing. But what if one day they get caught. They are Captains and they have to show respect for the rules and each other.

Lucy was left alone in the hallway, when all the sudden the lights had gone off. Lucy gasped and dropped to the floor for a second but at that moment the emergency lights had turned on. "Guys" she yelled. The Captains had come to the hallway and Natsu helped her up.

"What do you think its going on" Laxus asked. Right at that moment their devices went off and Makarov appeared on the screen.

"We are on an emergency lockdown, We got the outside soldiers into safety because they seen movement out in the dark. The second Glass orb has risen and the orb continued to dig into the ground protecting the bottom of the Utopia. Please gather your men and secure the lower levels of the basement. We don't want to be too careful and have those creatures come in from holes from the bottom. In 5 hours I will gather a meeting and I will tell you about the creature, we got some information on that damn thing" Makarov said before ending the video.

"You heard him guys lets move" Erza said already running towards the doors to the area where the soldiers meet.

All of the Captains picked their men and they geared up to check the whole place. They went in groups of forty soldiers all of them where ready to fight and defend. Their uniform was covered in that substance that contained the poison just in case something came out at them.

Lucy got the first floor of the basement level, Natsu got the second one and Erza and her team got the last one. The area was shaking due to the Glass orb completing the orb underground in order to keep creatures under the soil from getting in.

Lucy cleared the first floor and they moved down towards Natsus team to help.

"Captain Dragneel I will be making my way to you now" Lucy said over the mic.

"Got it, this floor is clear we can all move to Scarlets floor" He said and ordered his men to move downstairs.

"Guys we might need some assistance here" Erza said.

"We are on our way" Both Natsu and Lucy said in unison.

Erza guided them to her and showed them what they had found. It was a dark room with chains. They chains where big, there they found some papers. The room looked like it hadn't been finished and it smelled like dust and mold.

"What is this stuff?" Natsu asked as he picked up some papers from the floor.

Lucy had her team look around the floor and area. "Pick up all the papers that you can, I want to check these out and take them to Commander Makarov" Lucy said "If I remember correctly he was concerned about something with Porla".

Erza and Natsu nodded and ordered their men to do the same. They sealed the papers in a secure bag and Lucy gave them to her assistant Cana. "Please keep these safe" she said and Cana nodded. They left the basement and headed back to their courters when they secured the whole place.

The captains meet up at the meeting room and the Commander appeared on the screen. "What did you guys find" he asked

Lucy stepped forward and showed the stacks of paper to the screen. "We found this on an isolated area of the third floor down of the basement. The area seemed destroyed, we found no aliens running around but we did put up security cameras that lead to our team of security just in case something craws out of the walls" she said

Makarov smiled at the blonde Captain and nodded. "Very well, and good job everybody, please Captain Heartfilia have one of your research team member look at the papers and gather information about them. I do know that some things where going on here before we came so make sure you and your research member look deep into it" he said and dismissed her and the rest from the meeting so they could get to work with the research team and others.

"I will go and contact the research team, Levy will be able to get this done quickly" Lucy said before leaving the others.

She walked towards the lunch area to get something to eat. As she walked into the lunch area she felt everyone's eyes on her, it grew silent but she ignored it. She knew that not everyone knew that she was a Captain now, and she knew very well that her uniform hugged her body very well, but she just kept on walking to the lunch lady.

"Can you give me a little bit of rice with some broccoli and stew please"? she asked the lady kindly and the lady nodded before she started to make her order.

"Lucy, I heard you were looking for me?" Levy said as she grabbed a plate and waited for the lady to get her order.

"Yes I need your help, we found some papers at the lower levels and I need you and your research team to read them and figure them out. I will speak to you more about it when we sit down and in whispers if you know what I mean". Lucy said before grabbing her plate.

She waited on the table for Levy and Loke appeared in front of her.

"Hey there sweetie pie" he said before poking her cheek lightly.

Lucy froze on the spot, she didn't know how to react. She hadn't told anyone about his attack and the fight with him and Natsu but she was hoping that Natsu wasn't around because she knew that it was going to get ugly.

"He..hey" she said her voice shaking.

"Hey there Loke" Levy greeted as she approached the table.

"Hey" he replied back

"Its been a while, how are things?" Levy asked

Lucy couldn't be anymore thankful to have her friend there at that moment.

"they have been good, just thinking about someone special", he said before looking at Lucy and winking at her.

Lucy felt chills on her spine and not in a good way. She laughed nervously and tried to finish her food quick so she could leave. She would have to talk to Levy later on the day.

"Oh I see you" Levy said laughing.

"Why don't we go on a date later Lucy?" Loke asked as he touched a strand of her hair. Lokes hand kept on going lower and he was going to touch her face when Natsu appeared and grabbed his hand away. Natsu grabbed Loke by his whole arm and swung him over towards the floor.

Loke landed on his feet and quickly got into a fighting stance.

Lucy felt her face hot, the whole cafeteria got silent and she could hear the whispers and gasp. Some of Natsus team members got up ready to fight if their captain gave the word. Just like some of Loke friends got up to do the same.

"Lucy what is going on?" Levy whispered.

Lucy knew that she had to tell her best friend about everything, and she knows that she will be angry at her, not for the things that she did, but for not telling Levy about the things that were happening to her. Levy has always cared for Lucy and she always looked out for her, but at times Lucy wanted to keep some things for herself. Not everyone needed to know about her private life.

"I will talk to you about it later" Lucy whispered.

"I told you to never lay a finger on her, or did you forget about last time?" Natsu said

Lucy had to admit, the way he was standing there his hands in fist, the cool pose. He was standing his ground for her.

"And who said I would listen, Lucy has always been mines, you can't do shit" Loke said his voice sounding nothing but evil.

"Guys stop!" Lucy said trying to intervene.

"No can do Captain Heartfilia" Natsu said his eyes still on Loke.

Loke ran to Natsu and gave threw a round house kick, but Natsu dodged his attack and landed a punch on Loke's face throwing Loke a few feet away. Just like he had done the first time after Natsu got him off of Lucy.

Everyone started to cheer and chant "Fight Fight Fight!" The lunch room go noisy and everyone was cheering.

"This is bad, oh this is bad" Cana said when she reached the girls. "Laxus do something!" she said

Lucy and Levy looked at Cana and she started to blush when she realized what she has said. Both of the girls turned to each other and walked closer to Cana.

"Cana you just called him by his fir-" Levy said before Cana interrupted her.

"Yes I will explain later honey" Cana said

Laxus walked to the girls and whispered " Don't go around telling stories girls" he said directing it to Lucy and Levy. He reached Natsu and Loke and got in-between them.

"Okay if you want to fight, you have to beat me first, and you know that's nearly impossible" Laxus said as he crossed his arms on his chest, and looked back and forth between Natsu and Loke. "So whats it going to be?"

**Ohhhhhhhhhh "So whats it going to be" huh? whats it going to be people! haha i had a lot of fun with that particular scene. I do hope you are liking this story, please more reviews! i got a long way to go but ill be uploading more i promise!**

**hope you are all having a safe night! **

**Follow me on Instagram: KARENMARIECAMACHO**

**show some love to the story please! **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Okay if you want to fight, you have to beat me first, and you know that's nearly impossible" Laxus said as he crossed his arms on his chest, and looked back and forth between Natsu and Loke. "So what's it going to be?"

Loke looked at Laxus and Natsu and started to back up.

"I don't need to get in trouble with you two" he said before walking away.

Laxus turned to Natsu and winked at him. "I was about to fuck you tw-" his sentence was interrupted due to Lokes kick on his back.

Natsu grabbed Laxus making them both hit the ground. They composed themselves quick and went after Loke. Natsu threw a punch with his left hand and landed on Lokes nose. Laxus came in from behind Natsu and swept his legs making a turn and hitting Loke with them making Loke fall to his back. Loke jumped up quick but Laxus grabbed him by his uniform and threw him towards Natsu who received him with a punch to his nose again.

Both Captains shook hands and started to walk away from the lunch group. They both gave one look towards the girls and started to walk out of the lunch. They heard some girls squealing over them and they heard a few mean comments as well. But they knew that they were in a lot of trouble and they will never see the end of it.

Back at the lunch room after the commotion died out. The girls sat together on one of the farthest table on the corner. "Lucy you need to tell us, why the Captain was acting like that?" Wendy said as she took a sip from her juice.

"Well I-" Lucy started by was bombarded by more questions.

"Forget that! Cana why did you call Captain Dreyar by his first name? he didn't even corrected you or anything and he told us to not saying anything!" Levy whispered

"Oh god, we fuck! Okay that's it!" Cana replied back as she covered her face with her hands.

Levy and the girls looked at each other in concern. "But you shouldn't just give yourself like that to a man, do you love him….does he lo-" Levy started but she was interrupted by Canas soft sob.

The girls huddled together and hugged Cana. "It's okay Cana, let's go to my room okay we can all talk there without anyone eaves dropping.

The girls walked together to Lucys room and they were astonished when they seen how spacious and comfy it looked. It was just a little bigger than the girls.

"Okay Cana come lay down and vent" Lucy said as they all laid on the bed. Wendy went under the covers and snuggled closer to Cana. Lucy and Levy both cuddled up together and Cana ended up being crushed by the three girls. Lucy was grateful that her bed was a king size and they all fit there without issues.

"Well I do love him, ever since training he was caring towards me, always helped me. I was surprised when he picked me to be in his 1st class team. I was honoered. But I don't know if he feels the same. I mean we talk and tell our deepest secrets and worries, but…I don't know I think im just being insecure you know, we fuck a lot but I think that's all he wants me for" Cana said. The girls were quiet but they felt bad for their friend.

"I think you should talk to him about it, be honest". Lucy said

"I think that you need to stop giving it to him, if you stop and he goes away it will prove that he doesn't, if he doesn't go away and checks out for you then he does" Levy said.

"I think she needs to be honest" Lucy said

"Well I think she needs to stop giving that pussy up" Levy said crossing her arms showing that she was done trying to make a point.

"Girls come on don't argue now" Cana said covering her face with the pillow.

"I think that you need to be honest. Tell him how you feel, he must be stressed and being with you like that is his only escape. He is a captain and he does have a lot of responsibilities. I'm sure he feels the same for you but you need to be honest with yourself before you go around demanding feelings back if you aren't sure of what you want Cana. I've seen the way he looks at you and its nothing bad. He cares for you deeply. Just talk to him, don't be his sperm back but support him and listen to him". Wendy said.

The girls turned their faces to Wendy and then looked at each other. "When did you become this wise in the love category?" Cana asked suspiciously.

"Oh its nothing, I just study people a lot, you know being the quiet person you hear and see a lot of things" Wendy said with a smile.

"I think I will talk to him, I'll go and see if he is in his room now". Cana said as she got up from the bed and started to walk towards the door.

"Good luck!" the girls said at the same time.

"Thanks" Cana said before closing the door behind her.

She made her way to Laxus door and knocked lightly on it. Laxus opened it and he smiled bright.

"Come in" he said. Cana walked in and Laxus grabbed her from behind. He started to kiss her neck and shoulder and he started to unzip her uniform off, but Cana stopped his hands and turned to him. Hers eyes serious.

"Laxus you need to hear me out" Cana said. She walked towards the bed where they made love and fucked and she covered her face with her hands. Laxus grabbed a chair from his desk and sat in front of her. Cana tried her best to not cry but it was no use.

"Whats going on?" he asked as he touched her face with his hand. He wiped a few tears away and kissed her forehead.

"Laxus I love you, I..I don't know what to say or do. Im falling for you and I'm scared because I've been hurt before. I've been hurt so bad, but I feel so safe with you, Im happy but I don't know if you feel the same and I need to know" Cana blurred out. Tears still coming down her cheeks.

Laxus grabbed Cana and hugged her tight. "Shh its okay Cana" he said trying to calm her down. "I love you too" he said.

Cana lifted her face up to look at Laxus. She couldn't process what he had just said to her. He loved her? He said he loved her? Is she dreaming? Canas hand reached up to his face and she brought her face close to his. Their lips met on a slow and deep kiss. "Please don't lie" she said trying to keep herself together.

Laxus then turned away from her and reached over to his night stand table. He opened the drawer and took out a small box. He faced Cana and grabbed her hand. "If I didn't love you I would have planed on giving you this" he said as he opened up the small box revealing a small ring with a big diamond.

Cana gasped and brought her hands up to her chest. She couldn't believe this.

"Will you marry me?" He asked his eyes not leaving hers.

Cana looked at the ring and back up at Laxus. "Yes" she said tears coming down and a bright smile on her face. "I will marry you" she said happily.

Laxus took out the ring and placed it gently on her finger. He then grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it. He started to kiss his way up her arm and then her neck. He left butterfly kissed everywhere.

Cana felt at bliss. She couldn't believe that she is now his fiancé. She felt his hands on her waist and his lips on hers. Both of them started to pick up with the kissing to the point where both of them were gasping for air.

"I love you Cana"

"I love you too Laxus"

Back at the Research Facility. Levy was going back and forth with the papers that Lucy had handed to her.

"Have you found anything?" Lucy asked as she organized the papers that had fallen off the table DUE TO Levys crazy reading skills.

"For the fourth time no Lucy" Levy said annoyed at her best friend. She had gathered some important information as well as some images that she couldn't describe well due to the darkness in the photo. She finished up the last paper and turned towards Lucy without looking up from the papers. Levys glasses were pretty big anf funny looking but they had a reader that everything that memorized everything that she looked into it and would sent it to a computer.

"Im done" Levy said as she walked towards her computer to print the report.

"What now?" Lucy asked curiously.

"I got the report, Lucy this is some top secret shit" Levy said

Lucy wanted to laugh and gasp at the same time, she never heard Levy cursed, but by the urgency in her tone she knew that what she had just found out might not be anything good.

"I will make copies of these for the Commander" Levy said. "Can we give this to the Commander now?" Levy asked

"Yes want to go now?" Lucy asked.

"Yes please this is urgent" Levy said.

Both girls ran out of the research facility and entered the Captains quarters. The passed the meeting room and ended up in front of two huge metal doors. "Lucy pressed a button on the side of the door and Macao's face appeared on the screen. "Yes Captain Heartfilia" he said

"I have some information for Commander Makarov from the Research Team" Lucy said in a respectful tone before bowing.

The door opened and both girls entered.

"Hiyaaa, come on in Soldiers!" Commander Makarov greeted the girls with a smile. "Please sit" he said.

"Commander we have found some information that you need to know about the creatures" Levy said as she handed him the folder.

Commander Makarov took it and scanned the papers one by one, his face growing serious.

"We found those papers on the last floor level on the basement sir, nothing was around in those rooms, but it looked more like a dungeon than some basement". Lucy said before Levys turn to speak.

"Also, this is not the first time they capture a creature under Jose Porlas Command or how they refer to it in the papers, an Alien". Levy said.

"Thank you Ladies for this, definitely proves that my suspicions were right" Makarov said as she put the papers down. He took a long drag of his cigarette and blew the smoke out. "I knew that something's where happening but I didn't think they would start using people as bait to attract there damn things" he said his voice strong and angry.

"They had been doing this since we began training camp sir. The data entries end a few days before we reached the Moon Station. The had reported a creature going lose in the area but they had terminated the creature" Levy said

"Very well, I will have the spy ops and the rest look into this. Be ready for any changes and don't trust anyone from Jose Porlas team okay. I want you ladies protect yourself okay!" Mokarov said.

Both of the girls nodded and bowed down before leaving his office.

"I knew this son of a bitch hadn't change one bit" Makarov said as he slammed his fist down on the table.

"I told you to not trust him sir" Macao said.

"I know I should have listened" Makarov said as he took another drag from his cigarette.

**Well this is it! many crazy things will be happening from now on so are you ready!**

**Follow me here and review pretty please! **

**I will be here writing some more since there is a snow storm happening outside and well im in writing mood!**

**Follow me on Instagram KARENMARIECAMACHO**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"I see that they have made some progress" Jose said as he looked into a screen showing an Image of Lucy, Natsu and Erza on the basement with their team.

"Yes they seem to be on to us" Minerva said as she filed one of her nails.

"We need to be more careful. I will find a good excuse to use for now, but go and hunt for another creature now. I want to do more research and see if we can join these two together" Jose said as he places his hand on a large glass. Inside the glass there was a naked woman, a mask was used to help her breath and she was unconscious. Her body has small thin lines tattooed all over her, but her belly was swollen. She was pregnant.

"When will that creature be born?" Minerva asked

"Oh soon. We joined the creature with her and now there is the first Human Alien growing inside of her, oh we will create a master race!" He said and he started to laugh evilly.

"You will never change Master, oh well ill get going and get that done" Minerva said and walked out of Jose Porlas Private quarters.

Back in Makarovs area. The male captains where united in Jellas room for a some beers and video games.

"Oi we should call the girls to come over" Gajeel suggested.

"What no, this is a dudes night in, as gay as that sounds….does it sound weird or is it too girly" Laxus kept on talking

"Dude shut up!" Gray yelled as he threw a pop corn into Laxus face.

"Oh you little shit" Laxus yelled back as he ran as Gray and tackled him on the floor. The room turned into a wrestling match in a matter of seconds.

"Stop!" Natsu yelled "Because of you people I lost the match damn it" he cursed as he threw the controller to Gajeel. "Your turn" he said.

"We wont call the girls, this is the night that we get to chill together and drink some beer, girls will make it uncomfortable. Besides, we been doing all this work, with the research, the surveillance cameras the girls, we need a time out" Jellal said as he took a gulp out of his beer.

All of the guys in the room nodded in agreement and they continued to mess around.

"So Natsu you and blondi-" Gajeel said before Natsu cut him off.

"Yea dude, yea it happened" Natsu said without taking his eyes off the TV.

"Well that's good, does she talk about that blue hair friend of hers?" Gajeel asked trying to sound cool and causal.

"I can ask if she is single, she is a nerd and quiet so I doubt that someone has made a move on her" Natsu said

"What a dick" Laxus said as he got in the conversation that Natsu and Gajeel were having.

"why?" Natsu asked his eyes not leaving the screen still.

"Because the nerdy girls are the best one. Im sure she will have tons of corny and maybe really funny jokes, they can drink, they are smart, adorable, oh you never know until you try, so don't say that no one has hit on her because im sure someone has" Laxus said as he turned away leaving Gajeel and Natsu to think.

"Well someone is sensitive today" Natsu said before laughing loudly.

"It's the beer" Gajeel said and Natsu nodded in agreement.

"Suck it!" Laxus said before grabbing his shaft and making a weird motion.

Everyone started laughing at Laxus making him stick his middle finger out at them.

"Guys, what do you think its going to happen now?" Jellal asked in a serious tone. Everyone turned their heads to him in wondered in silence.

"Maybe we wil declare war on those little shits" Laxus said as he laid down on the bed.

"I don't know but lately Ive been getting a bad feeling about this, you know we aren't alone here, those things could be planning on attacking us anytime soon, maybe tonight, maybe tomorrow or a few months". Jellal continued to speak.

"Ive been feeling the same way" Natsu said as he put the controller down and turned his chair to face the others. "I wonder what the papers said" he said as he looked at his pager.

"Call Lucy and Erza and tell them to bring bluie" Gajeel said.

Natsu looked at his phone and agreed to call them.

"Well that was easy" Gajeel said with a laugh.

"You need some pussy dude" Gray said earing a dirty look from Gajeel

Natsu waited for the pager to connect and Lucys face appeared on the screen with a wide smile.

"Hey" she greeted

"Hey can you come over my room with Erza and your friend that helped you with the research?" Natsu asked. He seen Lucys face turned serious "Is everything okay?" she asked

"We want to discuss something's" he said, "We will talk about it here just come with them" he said before they hung up.

They girls arrived at Natsus room in twenty minutes and they all sat down on the bed. The room was a little tense until they all introduced each other and everyone started talking and mingling in the small room.

"Well ladies, thank you for coming" Natsu said

"Yea what is it that you guys wanted to talk about" Erza said as she cuddled up next to Jellal. No one minded them, they were all young and breaking rules was their thing. Plus they all had their little love affairs going on as well so they were in no place to judge.

"About the creatures" Laxus blurred it out. "Tell us what you found" he said turning to Levy.

The room grew quiet and they all turned to Levy. They eyes were in full attention to her.

Levy gulped hard but she swallowed her shyness and spoke loudly.

"The papers that we found were data entries for a research. That research that they were performing was about the creatures. Guys they were doing experiments with those creatures before we came up here. Jose Porla lied about "Not knowing what was out there". He knew he just wanted to cover up his tracks. I don't know to who those papers belonged to but whoever it was wanted those papers to be found". Levy finished informing them about the papers and she turned to Gajeel "May I have a beer, I need it" she said with a soft smile. She sat next to him and waited for the information to settle into the Captains heads.

"Of course here" he said as he handed a beer bottle to Levy.

"So why did he lie?' Erza asked

"And what is he doing, or planning on doing?' Gray asked. "I was training my soldiers on the ice making tackics and I missed that meeting" Gray said

"Yea we will let you catch up more later" Lucy said.

"Only thing I can think of is that he is probably planning some research, he might be doing experiments" Laxus said "My grandfather, Commander Makarov always spoke about him when I was younger. He said that Jose Porla had come up with some new creatures and animals that were used to attack enemies on the wars when we were on Earth. I wouldn't be surprised if he is trying to do something evil with them" Laxus said as he finished his eight beers.

"So what if he doing that now? He should know that if something goes wrong we are all done even him. If one of those creatures get inside here we won't be able to contain it. If one gets in, then all of them will get in and its not like we can run outside and escape them, we will have nowhere to go" Lucy said

"True, I researched Jose's files and he did created some evil creatures, like the chupacabra and other blood thirsty animals that some others don't believe they exist, but they do" Levy said. "He might try to create something stronger, maybe he might use them to fight off the other creatures?" she said

"Maybe, until we find out more about this we won't know" Jellal said as he hugged Erza closer to him.

"Okay well im glad we talked this out, I will return to my room, if any of you need me I sent a contact information to all of your pagers please save it and call me if you need anything" Levy said before she bowed.

Gajeel got up quickly and offered to walk her to her room. She accepted it and they both left Natsus room.

"Well I will start going too guys, and Natsu thank you for inviting us over, im glad we all got to sit down and talk about this before the meeting that's three days from now, let's gather as much information as we can and then present it to the commander". Erza said as she started to leave as well. "I'll go with you Jellal offered.

"I'll go too". Lucy said.

"I'll walk you" Natsu offered.

Lucy nodded and waited for him to get his stuff.

"Oh boy don't go making a baby yet" they both heard Laxus say as he covered himself with the blankets.

"You stay here tonight with Jellal?" Natsu asked

"Yea im too lazy to walk to my room, goodnight" Laxus said

They said their goodbyes and they walked two doors down to Lucys room. She pressed her palm on the security pad and the door opened.

They entered and as soon as the door opened Natsu grabbed Lucy from behind. "I missed you" he whispered

"I missed you too" Lucy replied as she turned around in his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed Natsu tenderly and Natsu grabbed her legs making her wrap them around his waist. They were thankful that they were allowed to wear casual clothes on the weekends. They discarded all of their clothing and were naked in bed worshiping each other's bodies.

"Oh my god Natsu" Lucy gasped when she felt his tongue on her inner core. He took a long lick of her pussy and he started to play around with her clit.

Lucy couldn't help but to wrap her fingers around his head wanting more of this treatment.

Natsu kept pleasuring her and he brought his fingers up to his mouth. He sucked two of his fingers and he placed the index finger inside her first. He started to pump it in and out and it was making Lucy go crazy.

"oh Natsu you are going to make me cum" Lucy moaned

Natsu slid in a second finger and he sucked the clit giving her more pleasure than she could take. He kept fingering her until her body started to convulse under his touch. He waited her for her to calm down and he opened up her legs. He placed his member at her entrance and he looked down to Lucy. He gave her a kick kiss on the lips and she nodded telling him that it was okay and that she was ready for him. With one quick push he was inside of her. It took him very little to lose his mind and he started to make love to her in a rough way. Lucy didn't mind, after today's events she just wanted to be together with him.

The night was still young for Gajeel and Levy, they went down to the Sales District where the people would go and sell their art, food, and all the cool things anyone can think of. The area was big, and the ceiling was a huge screen, the screen showed the real stars, but only the moon was simulated there to give people a feel of being on Earth.

"So is your family here?" Gajeel asked Levy as they sat down on the chairs of the Café.

Levy looked down at her coffee and sighed. "My parents passed away when I was a child. I barely have any memory of them, I didn't have family really, until Macao, his son and Lucy took me in. I'm the same as Lucy. We both lost our parents when we were young". Levy said. She didn't feel the need to cry, it wasn't like she knew who her parents were, but she would have loved to have grown with them, a family. She did have Lucy, Romeo and Macao but it wasn't the same.

"Im sorry to hear that, It's the same for me. My mother passed away when I was younger, my dad…all he did was drink and gamble. We lost our home, we lost everything, he was violent towards me, I was always getting beat up. But one day I guess he was desperate, had no money and he robbed the wrong man. He got shot on the spot. After his death I was alone, roaming the streets, until Makarov found me and offered me a job as his guide for when he came to the city. He then offered me to join the military and I did and here I am" Gajeel told his story with much pride. He looked down to see Levy staring at him with a huge smile. "What is it shrimp?"

"Whaaaa not even the first official date and I already got a nickname!" Levy said mockingly.

"What wait, what did you-" Gajeel asked still trying to figure out if he head right

"I said nothing, come on lets walk around" Levy said quickly trying to brush his suspicion off.

"Whatever you say" Gajeel said as he walked after her with a huge smile on his face.

He caught up with her and they both kept on walking away from the Sales Area. They kept on walking and they reached the corner of the Sales Area, there was no one around and the stores where far away from them. They found two doors that had claw marks engraved in them, as if there was a creature there and tried to open it. "What is this?" Levy asked as she traced the huge claw marks with her fingers.

"I think that there is more to those papers that you found. Gajeel said as he walked closer to the doors. The doors where a good 30 feet tall, not as big as the doors for the Robotics but big enough.

"Ive never seen this area before and why is it here?" Levy asked curiously.

"I don't know but I think we should let the guys know. Leave them a group message and we will come back tomorrow to check it out". Gajeel said and Levy nodded.

She sent the message to the others and she started to walk away to Gajeel.

"Hey I se-" Levys words were cut short when she heard something from behind. She turned around and she heard some sound from behind the doors. "Ah Gajeel please tell me you heard that" she said in schock.

Gajeel ran to her and pulled her behind him. Then suddenly there was a loud bag from inside the door.  
>"Levy we need to get these people out of here now!" Gajeel yelled<p>

"I'm on it!" Levy said and she started to run towards the stores. "Everyone please get out of here and return to your rooms now!" She yelled but no one paid attention to her. "Please everyone go its dangerous" she yelled again.

Gajeel could here Levy shouting and he picked up his pager. He did a call to the other Captains and the Commander as well. The pager signal was on and he started talking " Um guys, I think one of those creatures is locked in the Sale Area and is ready to come out, look" he said and he switched the camera to show the door and the banging. The door was starting to open with every bang and Gajeel started to back up.

"Get out of there, ill sent the alarm off and ill get the Robotics there" Commander Makarov yelled.

"Got it" Gajeel said and he closed the pager.

He kept on backing up from the door until a large claw appeared from the small door crack. Gajeels eyes widen and he started to run. As soon as he reached two hundred feet the doors flew open and a huge Creature came out. It gave a high pitch scream and he could smell a horrible odor coming from it. "Fuck!" he cursed as he kept on running. He could see Levy running towards him and her eyes grew wide when she seen the ugly creature.

"Come on, take a good look at it because there might be other of those" Gajeel said as he picked her up bridal style and started to run. Everyone else started to run too, everyone was panicking and screaming.

"Gajeel there is more little ones behind it" Levy yelled so that Gajeel could hear since they could barely hear their own thought because of the commotion. Gajeel stopped and looked back, "Oh shit where the fuck are these people at!" he cursed as he started to run again.

As soon as those words came out of his mouth The Captains had come in inside their Robotics. They ran passed the people and they took out their 60 feet long swords. One by one the Captains and their soldiers started to fight the creatures.

"Hey I got yours here! join us!" Laxus said over the mic. The Robotics had a GPS that allowed them to localize their maneuver person.

"I will help the people, program it for battle" Gajeel said as he started to run with Levy on his back now.

"Fine!" Laxus said annoyed. He programmed Gajeel's Robotic to do as he said and the Robotic started to run towards the creatures.

The room was full of chaos and screams.

"Lucy and Erza you and your men take out the creatures to the right, Jellal and Laxus kill the ones to the left with your men I'll take care of the middle with my men Go!" Natsu yelled as they all charged towards the creatures that were running toward them.

"How many do you think there are?" Lucy yelled in her mic

"Probably more than a hundred" Natsu said as he cut five creatures in one swing.

"Guys get down now!" Jellal yelled as he took out the machine gun.

Everyone dropped to the floor and took cover as Jellal started to shoot the creatures with his humongous Robotic machine gun.

After a minute of shooting there was nothing but silence. No high pitch screams from the creatures, no gun shot sounds. It was quiet. They maneuvered the Robotics to stand up and they all looked around. Their weapons still pointed to where the Robotics where at. "Lets stay in our positions until the commander tells us what to do" Natsu said "Hey Commander Makarov, what do we do, they are all dead" Natsu called over the mic.

The commander appeared in his big red Robotic. He guided the Robotic towards the captain and their men. "We will close this section off, Dragneel and Dreyar, work together with the research team and check that room where these things came from. The rest of you stay guard here, we will have Forensic Research come and check the creatures, so if they need help, moving them to a location do so" Makarov said as he walked away from the group of soldiers.

**So i just gave you guys the wholeeee world! Im off work for three days so expect a lot of updates on this story.**

**Follow me on Instagram: KARENMARIECAMACHO**

**Expect many crazy things to happen on later chapters. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"I really needed that shower" Lucy mumbled to herself as she got out of her bathroom. A towel wrapped her body and a smaller one wrapped her hair. "You need to go back to your room!" she said when she noticed that Natsu was still on her bed naked.

He turned to her with a serious expression on his face. He sat on the bed and kept his eyes on Lucy. "After today, everyone is sleeping together Lucy. I still can't believe that those things where inside here" Natsu said as he scrubbed his face with his hands. He was feeling a head ache.

"Well I don't want us to get into trouble, and I can't believe this either. Are we ever safe her? I mean we left earth because it was dying, and now we come here to deal with aliens?" Lucy said.

She had finished getting in her pajamas and she sat next to Natsu. She kissed his shoulder and her face turned sour. "Ew your skin tastes like salt and sweat go shower".

"I was going to, now ill just lay here with you all smelly" Natsu said as he grabbed Lucy and hugged her tight.

"Oh come on go shower"!

"Fine fine!" he said as he got up from the bed and made his way to the bathroom.

Morning came too soon and all of the Captains found themselves at the meeting room. Makarov walked in a few moments after. Everyone stood up and waited for him to sit.

"I will be leading an investigation on Jose Porla. We will arrest him and have pressed charges on him for false information and attempted murder, I sent the officials to get him now. Stand guard". Makarov said

He dismissed everyone and had them on standby.

They watched when Makarov left the room with Macao and Wakaba next to him.

"I received word that Porla has been arrested and he is in the detention center right now". Secretary Wakaba said as he went over the information in this lacrima pager.

"Good get the higher ups there now too" Macao said and Wakaba nodded as he typed the information in the lacrima

They reached the detention center and everyone bowed when Makarov entered the facility.

"Sir he is in room 2 right now". Private Bisca Connell informed before bowing to him and returning to her previous task.

"I will be attending this too, if that's okay with you Commander Makarov" Gildarts said as he bowed to Makarov. "I want to know firsthand what the hell is going on with this, being surrounded by plans for more constructions and expanding has kept me in the dark for a while and I wasn't informed about none of this" he said.

"Yea he tricked a lot of us. We caught him, but we need to watch out for the others now that follow his lead" Macao said and the rest agreed with his words.

Makarov entered the room and he sat on the chair. Wakaba, Macao and the lead of investigation and Governor of the Moon Station sat down as well. All facing Jose Porla.

"Well you went as far as this, what is your purpose for all of this?" Makarov asked

Jose laughed loudly as he shifted on the seat. "You see, I have always been five steps ahead. Whose idea was it to move over here? Mines of course, and you all even though you didn't trust me, you all gave me the power. Now im doing what I must to save us" he said and started laughing evilly again.

Makarov tried his best to remain calm. He knew Porla well, he knew Porla wanted a bad reacting to feed his evil side and ego. "What are you trying to say?" Makarov asked

"I helped destroy the Earth, it was already rotten, but it could have been saved. But we had to discover new ground and new futures. You all want the same thing I want we can work together and build the greatest empire ever known!" Jose Porla said his tone was raised and his eyes looked out of control.

Gildarts stepped into the conversation coolly. He too knew Porla and he wasn't going to give him the pleasure of knowing that they were desperate for answers. "So what, you going to destroy place too? You go down with us if you do" he said trying to keep himself from taking out his gun and shooting Jose in the head.

"Oh no you see if we mix humans and the Aliens together we will create such a strong race, we will be unbeatable!" he said laughing crazily.

"What?" the four men said at the same time.

"Macao send the SWAT and Research team up to his quarters and search everything, I want this whole place to get looked at from top to bottom, investigate everyone!" Makarov said

Joses eyes widen "When you find her don't destroy her, we need her!" He said before he got away from his cuffs and he landed on Gildarts. He grabbed Gildarts gun and he brought it up to the side of his head.

"Stop!" Makarov yelled but it was too late. Joses body feel lifeless on the floor and everyone in the Detention Facility rushed in armed and ready just in case someone would come from outside to attack.

Makarov looked at the body of Jose, his heart started to ache. "We need to investigate now, don't waste any time. Cancel all activities and have everyone go to their rooms".

"Im on it Commander" Macao said as he excused himself from the room. Wakaba followed behind him to gather the research team as well.

"Who is 'her'" Gildarts asked

"I don't know but we will find out soon" Makarov replied.

They all left the room and let Forensic take over Jose's body.

Everyone was shocked at the turn of events. They were now under strict curfew and things didn't look like they were going to improve any time soon.

**Yes a lot will be happening, this is it guys! Just a few more chapters and this first book will be done! Make sure you review! leave your thought and follow me on Instagram: karenmariecamacho **

**Hope you are all staying warm and enjoying this lazy sunday!**


End file.
